Madness Too
by Infrena
Summary: Takes place two weeks after Bonnie left Mystic Falls for the second time. This time Dark Bonnie is back and has a a couple of new tricks up her sleeve. Can Damon save Bonnie or will she plunge the world into darkness with no one to stop her?
1. Prophetic Dreams

**Madness Too**

**A/N: Hi everybody, I'm backkkk. Since everyone asked for a sequel, I figured that I should give it a whirl and my hubby was like 'you know you're going to write it' so I did lol. So here it is and I must warn you it's going to be dark, angsty, and gory and the Bamon romance in a twisted way but I know you guys love it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. All rights reserved to the CW and LJ Smith. **

_Dark, She is the mind of yours. _

_Icy chill of thought becomes _

_A steely shimmer._

_Behold a glimmer in the black - _

_A flash of grey, that even glows _

_In show against the hallowed dark of you. _

_-Mark R. Slaughter _

_You, the Dark _

Katherine Pierce sat in a café in the city of Sao Paulo casually sipping on the fruity drink in her hand. All around her Carnival was in full swing, lazily watching as dancers that paraded in the streets shook their hips sensually and expertly. Sao Paulo was not her most desirable destination spot for a vacation but it would have to do. She was running, again. Not that she wasn't good at it but she was tired of moving from one place to another because of someone else. When Klaus died, she had enjoyed a life of pleasure, doing anything and everything because she could.

Now because of a jacked up witch, she couldn't have the life she wanted.

Bonnie Bennett was hopped up on dark magic and she wanted Katherine to be her plaything. Her fists balled up in anger at the mere thought of being under someone else. She was Katherine Pierce, a five hundred year old vampire who took what she wanted and destroyed anyone who got in her way.

Letting out a low growl, Katherine finished her drink. Bored with the bright lights and cheerful spectators, Katherine deposited a couple of bills on the table and sped away towards her hotel room. When she arrived, Katherine sighed and grasped the silver doorknob. She twisted the metal, opening the red oak door.

An ominous aura circled around her as soon as she walked further into the room. Trusting her half a millennia instincts, she turned around to leave only to collide with a locked door. Using her vampiric strength, she fought as hard as she could to open the door but to no avail. She tried punching it open but the wood wouldn't bulge.

A small giggle came from behind her and she closed her eyes, knowing exactly who the voice belonged to. Katherine was not a coward, she ran because she was just looking out for herself. But in this moment, she would give up everything just to be one.

"Hello Katherine."

* * *

><p>The former doppelgänger cringed at the greeting. Slowly, she turned around and narrowed her eyes at the brown skinned witch in front of her. Bonnie was decked out in head to toe in black, noticing that the only thing that wasn't black was her blood red hoop earrings. Katherine took a step back and mentally gasped at the inky black orbs that stared back at her.<p>

"Katherine, tell me why are you in Sao Paulo? If I recall correctly, you were supposed to be in Mystic Falls with me." Bonnie said, her voice chilly.

"Well…well you know that it is Carnival here and one can't resist the colorful festival." The brunette replied, knowing that throughout her excuse, her voice was shaking.

Bonnie sat down on the king sized bed, taking her black stilettos off and rubbing her feet. She glanced back up towards the vampire and smiled. "Katherine, am I a fool?"

"No, no Bonnie. Not at all."

"THEN WHY DO YOU GIVE ME SUCH PATHETIC EXCUSES!" Bonnie roared and her black eyes pulsated with anger. Around them, the room shook with the fury she felt, making the pictures fall off their hooks and the small tables crash to the floor.

The five hundred year old vampire sunk to her knees and did what she thought she would never have to do again, beg. "Bonnie, please forgive me."

The room stopped shaking and Bonnie got up, amused at the position the doppelgänger was in. She walked over to her and lightly patted her curls, cooing. "That's much better, Katherine. Remember your place and all will be well."

Bonnie calmly walked back to the bed and plopped down on it, giggling slightly at the bounciness of the bed. Katherine slowly got up to her feet and sighed, not knowing what to do or to expect with the dark witch in front of her.

"What is it that you wish for me to do?" Katherine said.

"First clean up this room, it's a mess. Second, you will accompany me as we pay my family a surprise visit."

The former doppelgänger watched as black orbs faded into green and Bonnie grabbed a brush from the turned over nightstand. Katherine moved to follow her orders when Bonnie whipped her head back to glance at the vampire.

"But first, you need to suffer your punishment for your naughty actions." Bonnie said pointing her brush towards Katherine.

A ball of flames surrounded the vampire and Bonnie watched with delight as Katherine's anguished screams vibrated throughout the room.

* * *

><p>Damon was lying down on his bed staring up at the red oak celling. Ever since Bonnie had left him again, all he could do was wallow in misery until her arrival. For the past two weeks, Damon's daily routine consisted of nothing but drinking and sleeping, always thinking about the witch with emerald green eyes. Most would call him lazy and a quitter but he wasn't. He was just waiting until she came back to him.<p>

Bonnie's sudden appearance in Mystic Falls had left a deep groove in the supernatural community and had affected them all. Jeremy, having been affected the most by Bonnie's rein of revenge, was never quite completely the same. The teen had become quiet, deviling deeper into himself. He spent most of his time drawing; most of his pieces were dark and disturbing. Caroline was less bubbly but still hopelessly optimistic about her best friend returning. Tyler was still the hybrid tool which came as no surprise to the vampire.

Stefan and Elena had seemed to talk more, the frequent issue between them was still of Elena's infidelity. He could hear them now, downstairs, discussing the topic once more.

"Elena, you hurt me, something I thought you weren't capable of. Please tell me why you did it?" Stefan pleaded to the brunette.

There was a soft pause before he heard Elena's voice. "Stefan, I am nothing like Katherine. She's cruel and deceitful. But honestly, I wanted to get over this attraction I had towards Damon."

The midnight haired vampire smirked at her words. Elena was just like Katherine; the only difference is that Katherine told you straight up that she was a bitch. Elena only hid hers but it was there. He heard his brother sigh, knowing that the conversation was soon about to be over.

"I need more time, Elena. Can you grant me that?" Stefan said, hurt evident in his voice.

The brunette whispered her reply and he heard her get up and walk towards the door. As soon as he heard the heavy door close, he could hear Stefan opening up the glass container of, he guessed scotch, and pour himself a hefty amount.

Bored, Damon closed his eyes and drifted off, falling quickly into his dream utopia.

* * *

><p>His crystal blue eyes scanned the scene around him. The sky was a bright blue and the grass around him was a crisp green. To his right, there was a swing set and a checkered blanket with a wicker picnic basket. He heard a girlish squeal of delight from behind him. The vampire turned around, knowing who exactly was behind him.<p>

Bonnie, in a pure white sundress, was racing towards him. Her arms waved around and her curls were swing in the gentle breeze. It was the same recurring dream he had since Bonnie walked out of his life for the second time. It was silly of Damon to hold on to her but he couldn't let go, not when she was the best thing that ever happened to him.

Shaking away painful thoughts, he smirked as she came closer. He watched as the witch leapt towards him and he easily caught her small frame.

"Hey how did you know I'd catch you?" He teased.

"Damon, you always catch me."

"That I do, little witch." Damon smirked once more, bringing a smile to her face.

He surprised her by carrying her over to the blanket and gently laying her down. He sat down next to her and laid down as well enjoying the simplicity of relaxing without a care in the world. They stayed like that for a while, quietly reveling in the company of each other.

"The sky is so blue." Bonnie commented while glancing at the sky.

Damon merely nodded and moved closer to her. Suddenly the sky above them turned a nasty and gloomy grey and thunder began to boom, the vibrations being felt on the ground. Alarmed, Damon hastily sat up and got on his feet, in all the time he has had this dream, nothing like this had ever happened. He looked towards Bonnie and gasped as he saw her dress being stained with large amounts of blood.

She looked at him, her green eyes wide with fear. "Damon, save me!"

The vampire moved towards her but was forced back when a strike of lightning struck the ground between them, separating him from her. The flash of light disappeared and Damon watched as the blood stained dress Bonnie had on darkened to a midnight black. Her hair was pinned straight and her eyes had bled from her emerald green to obsidian black. This Bonnie smiled sadly at Damon before her eyes switched back to their normal green.

"Damon, save me. Please!" Bonnie cried before a powerful gust of wind threw Damon away from her.

"Bonnie!" Damon screamed before his world went black.

* * *

><p>The vampire woke up with a start. Damon knew that the dream wasn't a mere dream. He always had full control of his dreams and his control loosen halfway between it. It only meant that someone much powerful was interfering with it.<p>

Bonnie. She was in trouble and she had entered his dreams just to warn him. He had no idea where she was but she called out for him. Even if she couldn't love him back, they both knew that if she was in trouble, he would come to her rescue regardless of their relationship status.

As he got out of bed and hurried downstairs, a small thought had floated in his consciousness that made him feel very uneasy. _Why did Bonnie appear with pitch black eyes…_

**A/N: That's an interesting way to start off the sequel. Katherine being forced back into servitude with Dark Bonnie? Damon receiving strange yet prophetic dreams about Bonnie? Crazy lol. I know its short and I don't know how many chapters this one will be but I intend to keep everyone on their toes for a bit. Also, not happy with the Delena kiss at the end of 3x10. Really writers? Really? I would love to know what everyone thought of the chapter!**

**Bamon Forever, Infrena**


	2. Stained Souls

**Madness Too**

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed (Yson, XHush-HushX, Maverick37, Alexis, Yasmina, nightfallsupernova, BamonForEternity, and MINAH25) and for those who favored this story and put it on their alerts. I am really happy everyone liked the first chapter. Chapter two is much darker and I really hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. All rights reserved to the CW and LJ Smith. I don't own anything expect for the plot.**

"…_sinking in so much sorrow_

_Drowning in your fears_

_Swimming in your own mistakes_

_The waters of hate deepen_

_Your heart starts to slip_

_Crushed by all the pressure_

_But you caused it all yourself"_

_-Brittany_

_Darkness_

Damon rushed down the stairs, hoping to tell someone else about the dream he had and the only person that was in the house was Stefan. When he got to the end of the stairway, he mentally groaned at the sight before him. Stefan was sitting on the couch, glass in hand, wallowing in his own misery.

"I take it that the talk between you and Elena didn't go well?" Damon sarcastically asked.

Stefan merely glanced at him before returning to his glass of well-aged liquor. He was not in the mood to deal with Damon. After all, he was the cause of all this as well.

The elder vampire frowned at the silent treatment his brother was giving him. "Listen up, little brother. I'm not here to help you drown in your own despair. Elena cheated on you, get over it. Everyone would be a lot happier if you accept the fact and get over it."

The glass that Stefan was holding shattered into tiny pieces under the strength of his hand. He watched as the pieces rained onto the floor before he turned his attention to Damon. Blue veins appeared under his eyes and felt the all too familiar change of his facial features.

"You're a real piece of shit Damon. You not only ruined my life but you also ruin everyone around you. They have a name for you, it's called an infection."

The blue-eyed vampire shrugged off Stefan's words. He could dish it and he could take it, in most cases. "Get over yourself, little bro. I'm not coming to you because I want to help heal your feeling and whatnot. I'm coming to you because I need help in locating Bonnie, she's in trouble."

Stefan was about to leap at Damon but stopped when he mentioned Bonnie's name. If she was in trouble, he would do whatever it took to help her because he considered her a close friend. He felt the veins under his eyes disappear and concern appeared in its place.

"What makes you think that Bonnie is in trouble? If you haven't noticed lately, you aren't on her favorite people list."

The elder vampire strolled from where he was leaning to sit down on the sofa that was on the side of where Stefan was currently sitting at. "I just had a dream. She was yelling for me to save her."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Stefan. I know we haven't been on the best of terms but I need to know if I have your help in this."

The younger vampire seemed to be hesitating. There was still a huge rift between them that didn't seem to be getting any better.

"Stefan. If not for me, then for Bonnie. I know you were, are good friends." Damon said, almost begging.

"All right Damon. But this is only because I want to help Bonnie. As for us, I don't think we can ever fix our relationship again. You went too far."

Damon nodded, glad that his brother was on board to help Bonnie but knowing that whatever was that made them brothers was now only in their shared last names.

* * *

><p>Silky, flaxen haired and crystal blue eyed Katherine walked behind Bonnie who kept silent as they neared their destination. There were in Montgomery, Alabama and it was nearing sunset. After the fiasco in Sao Paulo, Bonnie had informed the former doppelgänger that she needed to visit her family for a much needed reunion. Katherine couldn't care less but when the witch threatened her with more punishment, she chalked up her pride and bowed down to her. The witch, her new master, forced her to glamor her looks because she said that she looked too much like the bitch who betrayed her.<p>

How she wished she could leave and run as far as her legs could take her.

"Is something the matter Katherine?" Bonnie said, not glancing back at the vampire.

The blonde shook her head. Was it possible that the dark witch could read her thoughts? "No, nothing is wrong Bonnie."

Bonnie halted her steps and turned towards the vampire, annoyance clearly written on her face. "Did you forget already, minion?"

Katherine stepped back, fearful of what had transpired in the hotel room. "No, of course not Master."

"Good. We must hurry; the full moon is almost upon us."

Bonnie continued back on to her path with Katherine still behind her. The neighborhood they were in was merely suburbia. There were minivans and modest sedans that only confirmed her suspicions. Bonnie paid no heed to her surroundings around her, she had only one destination. Katherine watched as Bonnie walked past the numerous houses until they reached one that stood out from the rest.

The house they had stopped at was large and colored bright blue. The windows were drawn to make the house looked desolate. She watched as Bonnie looked up and scoffed at the weather vane. "They make me laugh with such trivial things. A tririquetra? As if it will matter. Let's go Katherine."

Katherine followed the witch as she walked up the pathway that led to the front porch. She paused at the steps and turned towards Katherine. "Minion, wear this. I want to use you as a surprise." In her palm appeared a small brooch with an onyx in its center completed with an inverted pentagram. When Katherine touched it, a dark aura spread throughout her being and if felt like she was being suffocated.

Bonnie watched Katherine's reaction towards the trinket and she smirked. "Don't worry Katherine. I won't kill you yet. That brooch suppresses your vampiric nature. Now to everyone you are, for all intents and purposes, human."

Not bothering to explain more, Bonnie turned on her heel and knocked on the large, blue door. A moment or two passed before the door opened and Lucy Bennett appeared at the doorway. A smile graced the older witch's face and she moved to embrace Bonnie.

"Cuz, I'm so glad you're here!" Lucy squealed.

Bonnie smiled brightly at the witch before her. She returned the hug warmly which surprised Katherine. She had thought the dark witch would've burned the flesh off the witch for just touching her. After Lucy released Bonnie, she looked over her shoulder to the see a blonde staring at them with a quizzical look on her face.

"You brought a friend." Lucy stated.

"I did. I found her. She's a beginner fledging. Her name is Kathy Von Swartzchild."

Katherine mentally gagged at the name Bonnie provided for her. She wanted to voice her displeasure at the alias but she knew Bonnie would not think twice about punishing her for her disobedience. Katherine smiled at her introduction and slightly bowed.

"Please to meet you, Lucy. Bonnie has been telling me nothing but good things about you." Katherine said in her Bulgarian accent. It wasn't German but they couldn't tell the difference.

The honey colored witch chuckled slightly and moved towards the side. "Nice to meet you too. Well come on in, we need to hurry."

With the invitation, Katherine followed Bonnie into the house. A slight wave washed over her and settled, leaving an odd sensation. She looked to Bonnie to see if she felt the same sensation. The brunette nodded her head.

_It is a test to see if you are human and on the side of nature. Stupid witches. They are paranoid and tied to the teat of nature_. Bonnie mentally sent to Katherine who was not used to people to invading her mind. It was usually the other way around.

"What is this?" Katherine asked Lucy. There were a myriad of women bustling around with various things in their possession.

"When the full moon is at its highest on this special night, we can increase our awareness and power by tenfold."

Suddenly a light went on in Katherine's head. This must be the reason why Bonnie wanted to come here of all places. The vampire wanted no part in this but she had no other choice, Bonnie was her master and she had to obey.

An olive skinned woman whose hair was the color of fire came towards the trio with a giant smile on her face. "Everyone, the moon it's at its highest, please come so we can begin."

Lucy grabbed Bonnie's hand and dragged the dark witch to the next room. Katherine followed and watched with curious eyes as twenty or so witches sat in a big circle surrounding an altar of sorts. Not to give away her deception, Katherine sat down next to Bonnie.

"It is time, sisters. Please clear your mind of all negative thoughts." The red headed witch said in a dream- like voice. Throughout the circle, everyone closed their eyes except for Bonnie and Katherine. The witch smiled wickedly at Katherine and stood, which caused all to open their eyes and stare curiously at her.

"Bonnie, what are you doing? We haven't even started the ritual yet." Lucy said, eyeing the pair warily.

Right before their eyes, Bonnie's attire changed. She was now wearing a white spaghetti dress that flowed to the floor. Her green eyes had faded and in their place were those black orbs that shot fear in to Katherine's undead heart. Dark aura pulsated from Bonnie which made the witches she was around cringed away from her in fear.

"Oh I know. But there's been a change in the script."

Lucy paled as her cousin in front of her changed appearance. "Bonnie, you relapsed back to the Madness?"

"Silly witch, it never left. In fact, it's been with me all this time." Bonnie cackled madly. She spread her arms wide, shutting the doors behind her. "Well, it looks like we're all trapped here."

The fiery haired witch stood up, her face full of malice towards Bonnie. "How dare you! You went against the laws of nature. How dare you stand here and call yourself a witch!"

A snarl rose from Bonnie's lips as the witch talked to her in such a manner. With a snap of her fingers, the witch was thrown towards the wall behind her and strung up with invisible binds. "Listen here, I am a goddess. You should show more respect! I'll have you know I was the most loyal witch nature had ever seen. I protected innocents and a town; I was willing to lay down my life for the sake of it. Even though it bit me in the ass, I only wanted to bring back Jeremy because I was at least owed that. And you know what they did? They took my channeled powers! So I'm here to get them back. I don't need them really I just want my revenge."

A petite blonde who was cowering in the corner spoke up. "There isn't a massacre nowhere near here."

Bonnie turned her attention towards the blonde, an eerily smile gracing her face. "Oh I know. I intend to make one. It's not a hundred but I guess twenty will do."

* * *

><p>Katherine thought she was accustomed to blood and gore since she was a vampire and had caused much havoc in her time. But how wrong she was. She could only look on as Bonnie slaughtered the twenty witches that had fallen for Bonnie's deceit. Even though she didn't participate in the massacre, she still seemed to be covered in blood.<p>

Her new blonde hair was splattered in the crimson liquid and she had no desire to drink any of it. The being in front of her was a monster, disguised to the world as a sweet, vibrant teen. Bonnie stood in the middle of the room, smiling as she had just won a prize. The witch was soaked in red, her black eyes pulsating with glee. "Katherine, must you be so cruel with your thoughts?"

Immediately, the vampire bowed her head in submission. "I'm sorry master."

The witch merely waved it off with her hand, her eyes traveling around the room. The bloodied and maimed bodies of the witches covered the floor; all had the frozen look of terror still on their faces. She had violently taken their lives away, killing them as slowly or as quickly as she wanted to depending on her mood.

"Are you sated, master?" Katherine had asked. Her stomach couldn't handle the gore any longer.

Bonnie turned towards her, a smile gracing her beautiful features. "I am minion. I have a nice power boost and my thirst for revenge has been quenched." The witch had walked past Katherine and opened the doors.

"Are you feeling nostalgic, Katherine?"

"Nostalgic for what master?"

"For Mystic Falls. I am a Goddess Katherine. I have power, and the world will soon be my kingdom. What else do you think I require?"

"A palace?"

Bonnie merely chuckled at her answer. "No, every goddess requires a consort. And it just so happens that Mystic Falls has a nice choice of suitors. Don't you think so Katherine?"

"I think so too, Master."

"Good, let us be on our way."

Katherine followed Bonnie as she exited the house. As they made their way down the street, Katherine wished, no she hoped that Bonnie would not pick Stefan. He was hers before she was ever thought of. Because if she did, she didn't she could take it. Damn to hell Damon and her crybaby doppelgänger! They were the reason she was in this mess at all! But from what she had just witnessed, it was better to be the right hand of the devil than to be in his path. For now…

**A/N: Ahh another chapter done! Dark Bonnie is even wickeder than ever! How can anyone stop her? Did anyone like the episode last night? I liked it because it has been a long time since we had a Bonnie centered episode. But I was a little upset that we didn't see more Damon vs. Stefan. I cannot wait to hear everyone's thoughts about this chapter! It means a lot to me. **

**Bamon Forever, Infrena **


	3. Atone For One's Sins

**Madness Too**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed (Yson, David Fishwick, Sunny-C, Nightfallsupernova, BamonForEternity, Alexis, Maverick37, Lynsay, and XHush-HushX) and those who favored this story and put it on their alerts. Did anyone catch the book reference I made in chapter two? This chapter is mostly Elena centric but it is a prelude to what is coming and what Dark Bonnie has planned. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. All rights reserved to the CW and LJ Smith. I don't own anything expect for the plot.**

Elena Gilbert sat in the cafeteria in the middle of lunch picking at her food. Since Bonnie had left and Caroline had stopped talking to her because of what happened, she sat in a small corner of the noise filled room by herself. During this time alone, she mused over things she had done in her life. If she could, she would go back in time and stop herself from sleeping with her best friend's boyfriend.

If wishes were horses, beggars would ride.

Disgusted with herself and the thing called cafeteria food, Elena left the table. On her way out, she spotted Caroline and her pale blonde mane. She wanted to go to her and talk to her but she decided against it. The young vampire had already made it clear that they weren't on speaking terms. Covering her face with her curtain of chestnut locks, she briskly walked towards the student parking lot. All she wanted to do was to go home, take a nice shower, and wait for the day to be over with.

With earnest determination, Elena headed towards her car. She quickly glanced around making sure no one saw her before she got into her black SUV. Starting the car, she backed out and made her way away from school property towards her house. Sighing, she glanced at the scenery around her. Everything was beautiful and peaceful, a stark contrast to her life. Her world was ugly, filled with betrayal and dishonesty.

She stopped at an upcoming red light and waited for the light to change. From the corner of her eye, a red colored liquid flowed down her windshield glass. Then another streak flowed down followed by another and another. Scared, Elena watched as they blended into each other, leaving a dark reside behind in their wake. _Blood_, Elena thought, horrified. The brunette opened her door and got out, only to find herself in an ominous swamp.

The blackened waters came up to her knees. She turned around to find her SUV gone, replaced with more of the swamp. Trying her best, she waded through the water. Objects brushed against her legs but she avoided looking at them. Elena reached the grassless shores and hoisted herself out. Glancing at the scene around her made the brunette's eyes widen.

Before her, the ground was stained red. All around her, maimed bodies of unknown people littered the ground. Their petrified looks of terror shook her to the core. The sky around her darkened and lightning flashed around her, full and shocking. A silhouetted figure stepped out from the middle of the gore. Elena couldn't make out the person but from what she could tell, it was in fact a woman.

The woman spoke but the voice was demonic. "You will suffer doppelgänger for you sins."

Elena wanted to say what sins but she knew better. She had stacked up quite of them in the past months. "Why? I am trying to atone for them!"

"Your hands are stained with blood, you reek of it!"

Elena looked down at her hands and was shocked to see that blood indeed covered her hands. The red liquid stared back her, a constant reminder of her sins.

"You are selfish. You would rather have people throw their lives away for the sake of yours. What makes your life special than the lives of others?"

"My life is not special! I would trade places with the ones who've died for me in a heartbeat." Elena yelled.

The demonic voice chuckled at the doppelgänger's words. The scenery around them blackened then changed right before the brunette's eyes. Shocked, Elena took a step back as a mountain of bodies piled up around her. The frozen, terrified looks of Jenna, John, Miranda, Grayson, Isobel, Alaric, Caroline, Jeremy, Tyler, and Bonnie stared up at her.

"Look at all the people who died because of your selfishness. Pity. They were all meant to have normal, happy lives before you. You are a plague, a disease and only your death is the cure."

Those words seemed familiar to Elena. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that the woman had moved towards Elena at an alarming speed. The demonic chuckling broke the doppelgänger out of her thoughts and could only look as the woman appeared right in front of her. A minute or two passed before the brunette felt odd, cold. She looked down and saw the piece of sliver embedded into her stomach.

Blood, so much blood was pouring from her wound. Gasping, Elena crumbled to the ground, a small help escaped from her chilling lips. As she looked up, emerald green eyes peered down at her. The green orbs held no feelings as she felt her veins freeze up at the lack of blood in her body.

Darkness spread across her vision, seeping in quickly. As the blackness consumed her, she could only hear the spiteful laughing of the demonic woman that had led her to her death.

"Miss. Gilbert, Miss. Gilbert. WAKE UP!"

Elena shot up from her desk. She looked curiously around her and was shocked to find out that she was still in her desk, in seventh period, in school. Around her, her fellow classmates were staring at her like she was some kind of a freak.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Ridgeway."

The teacher looked at her suspiciously before she continued her lecture. The tall brunette rubbed her eyes, trying to make sense of it all. The dream she had felt real, she knew it. Suddenly the bell rang signaling the end of class and the end of school. Not wanting to hear everyone talk about her and her episode, Elena waited until everyone left before she headed out. She got up to leave but was surprised to find that her converse squeaked when she took a step. She looked closer and realized that they were wet and so were the bottom of her skinny jeans. From this realization, a cold chill raked its way down her spine. The dream it was real and that meant someone wanted to kill her.

Trembling, Elena rushed out of the high school to her SUV. With shaky hands, she managed to find her keys and made her way to the Boarding House. Her and Stefan still weren't on good terms but he would help her…she hoped.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Tyler held hands as they approached the Boarding House. Stefan had called them as soon as they left school telling them that something had come up and they were needed to discuss some things. Apprehension weighed heavily on them because Stefan mostly called them when something was wrong.<p>

As soon as they got to the door, Caroline knocked twice, clearly annoyed. "Hello!"

A moment or two passed before the supernaturals heard footsteps advancing towards them. The door opened revealing a much disheveled Damon. He gave the couple a once over before he stepped back.

"Blonde, Tool." He said curtly.

Caroline merely rolled her eyes at him. She pushed the blue eyed vampire out of her way and entered the foyer. Tyler slightly growled but still followed Caroline into the house. The sight that greeted them in the study was a worrying Stefan.

Caroline immediately ran to the younger Salvatore. "Stefan, what's wrong?"

"Bonnie came to me in my dream. She needed help." Damon said from behind them.

"You don't know that, Damon." Caroline sneered at him. He was the reason her best friend wasn't here and she had not forgot about that. Never would she forget about it.

"That's what I thought so too so I asked a witch I knew for a favor. She tried to locate Bonnie but she couldn't. Something was blocking her from the witch's spell. It actually hurt her…" Damon trailed off, lost in his own thought.

"There has to be something we can do. We are not going to give up on Bonnie. She's done more for this town than we could ever hope to achieve."

"Caroline, we won't give up on finding Bonnie. But we're going to have to go at it another way." Stefan turned towards Damon. "Do you know any stronger witches?"

The three turned towards Damon who was currently sipping on a glass of brandy. He put down the glass and turned towards them. "Strong like Bonnie's level or higher?"

"Bonnie's level and higher?"

"I know some. But I'm not on speaking terms with most of them. Most witches had bigotry with vampires."

"And it's not like you give them any reason to change that outlook. Look what you did to Bonnie!" Caroline glared at him.

"Caroline…" Tyler interjected. They were getting off track really fast. He turned to the other vampires, his face held one of annoyance. "You all are missing the point of the meeting! Bonnie is in danger and we have to find her."

Damon turned his eyes to the hybrid. "Why do you want to help, you tool? Last time I checked, you hated the little witch."

"I hated her actions. I may not be able to forgive her actions but if she's in danger, I want to help. Plus, if this is something Caroline wants, I'll help because of that reason."

Just then, the supernaturals heard the front door open and close. A single heartbeat made its way towards them and they relaxed knowing who it was. Elena made her way towards the study and looked around as she saw all who were present. The coward in her wanted to turn back and come back later but the brave Elena won in the end.

"Hello, everyone." Elena said.

Caroline merely rolled her eyes at the brunette. "What are you doing here Elena?" She said, not so nicely.

"Um, I wanted to speak to Stefan about a dream I had."

The blonde snorted ungracefully. "That's all? Don't you think you can come up with a better excuse than that?"

Stefan narrowed his eyes at the young vampire while Damon silently smiled at the comment. He may hate the blonde but least she said things that were on her mind.

The brown haired vampire walked up to Elena and led her to the brown sofa. "Tell me what your dream was about."

Elena breathed in and out before she started. "I walked through a swamp from my car. My hands were stained with blood and I was surrounded by dead bodies that were piled up together. The demon that stood in the middle was a woman and she stabbed me. I…I think it was real."

Caroline snorted again while Stefan looked concerned. "What made you think that it was real?"

"I woke up in class and my shoes and the bottom of my pant legs were soaked."

Tyler looked at the doppelgänger liked she had grown an ugly wart that stood out on top of her nose. "Elena that doesn't justify that your dream was real. I mean, come on, you could've gotten your pants wet from stepping into a puddle or something."

The brunette stood up and glared at the hybrid. "I'm not making this up! When I got to my car, I thought yeah maybe I'm hallucinating bur I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and I found this."

Elena stood up and lifted up her burgundy t-shirt. The thick laceration was an angry red that stood out from the olive colored skin that surrounded it. The cut was healed but it looked like it was recently made. Slowly, she pulled her shirt down and could only stare at the people she so desperately wanted to be friends with again.

A part of Stefan wanted to ease his former girlfriend's worries but they weren't together and a small part of him wanted her to know that. "What else happened?" Stefan asked.

"After I was stabbed, I woke up but I kept hearing the demon laugh at me. Its voice was hard and cold, and condemning."

Caroline looked at all of them, her usually bubbly demeanor fading as she became annoyed with the brunette in front of her. "Can we please get back to the subject beforehand? Bonnie may be in trouble and since we have no idea where she is or how she is, we need to focus on saving her."

"Bonnie's in trouble?" Elena asked, worried.

"Yeah, and unlike you, I care about what happens to my best friend."

"I care about what happens to Bonnie. Even though she can't forgive me, I still consider her my friend."

The blonde vampire balled her fists in anger. "You lost all of your friends when you decided that Damon's dick was better than 15 years of friendship. You can't atone for your sins, Elena. You can only suffer for them!"

The words Caroline spoke struck a chord that vibrated throughout Elena's entire being. The same words that had been uttered by the demon, Caroline had spat at her with as much hate, probably more so. She stood there frozen, unable to move as guilt and hate slithered through her. She could only watch as Tyler grabbed Caroline and moved her towards the door. An expressionless Tyler apologized for Caroline and hoped that they could continue their conversation tomorrow.

As soon as the door closed, Stefan led the immobile brunette back towards the sofa. She handed her a tissue which she realize that she had been crying. Stefan peered down at the sobbing girl, unsure of what to do. He looked up to see Damon cross the room and retreated upstairs to his room of solitude. With his vampiric hearing, he could hear nothing but the sounds of Elena's sobs that demanded his attention.

"Elena…" Stefan started but Elena cut him off.

"Stefan, just hold me please. That's all I ask of you." Elena begged.

The brown haired vampire sighed and sat down next to her. She pressed her head to his chest and cried her eyes out while Stefan sat there contemplating all the events that had led him here, consoling his ex-girlfriend on the grounds of her cheating. Maybe after all the past wrongs that he willingly did during his life as a vampire was coming back to haunt him. Maybe he deserved it.

* * *

><p>Tyler walked up to his house after dropping Caroline off at her house. He had a hard time calming the blonde down after her stint at the Boarding House. Caroline clearly hadn't forgiven Elena and why should she? Elena had broken their friendship up and only now felt remorse about it. He felt guilt about his friendship with Matt because he fell in love with Caroline which ruined their friendship for good.<p>

Sighing Tyler opened the door to his grand house. He took a step in and was alerted by his senses that something was off. The air felt stagnant almost as if Death had crept into his home.

"Mom?" He called to the lavish house.

No answer. He used his hybrid hearing to locate his mother but all he came up with silence.

"Mom?" He called out once more but still nothing. He knew she was here because he saw her car out front.

A strange buzzing in his ears spiked his curiosity. A part of him told him, no forced him to follow the sound while the other part of him warned him of the possible dangers that could come from following it. Tyler, being a hotheaded person by nature, rushed headfirst to the sound not caring by the consequences of his actions. The sound led him to his father's old study that was now being used by his mother.

Death clung to the air and space in front of the door but Tyler paid no heed to it. All he wanted was to make sure his mother was all right. Tyler opened the door and was met with a blonde woman who looked very familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. She was holding his frightened mother in a vice like grip with a sharp knife pressed to her throat.

He wanted to run to them and snap the blonde's neck but he found that he couldn't move. An invisible force was holding him where he stood and it was not budging despite his grand strength.

"Let her go." Tyler growled at the stranger.

"I'm afraid that she won't because I have ordered her not to." A voice said from the shadows. All of the inhabitants turned towards the origin of the voice. Bonnie, dressed in a black, floor length nightgown suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Her face was one of amusement yet her green eyes were hard.

"Bonnie?" Tyler asked, shocked.

"Welcome home Tyler."

**A/N: Ahh another chapter done! A lot of things happened in this chapter. Elena being attacked in her sleep, Damon and Stefan rallied the troops, Caroline voicing her opinions, and Tyler meeting Dark Bonnie! I would love to know what everyone thought of the chapter!**

**Bamon Forever, Infrena**


	4. A Darkened Consort?

**Madness Too**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed (David Fishwick, Yson, Nightfallsupernova, BamonForEternity, Maverick37, Alexis, and XHush-HushX) and put this story on their favorites and alerts. I promised everyone that this story is dark and this chapter is one that is very dark. I think that this is a turning point in the story. I don't know how many chapters it's going to be but I'll give everyone a heads up when it comes close to the ending. Please, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. All rights reserved to the CW and LJ Smith. I don't own anything expect for the plot.**

"_His eyes were of darkness_

_Reflected from his soul_

_His heart had been shattered_

_Left broken and cold_

… _My smile made him afraid_

_He thought he was in control_

_My eyes and hair turned black_

_Darkened like mine and his soul"_

_-Angel of Your Darkness_

_Darkened Souls_

Bonnie slinked towards the large mahogany desk, everyone in the room watching her every move. She sat at the black, recliner chair and leaned, all with a smile on her face. The smile sent shivers down Katherine's spine, she knowing very well what that smile entailed.

"Tyler, you remember Katherine, right?"

Tyler looked towards the blonde who was holding his mother against her will. "Katherine?"

Blue eyes glared at the hybrid. "It is in fact me. My master decided that my chocolate locks were not suitable so hence the dye job."

Tyler turned back to the witch who was making herself comfortable in his father's chair. "You're evil again aren't you?"

"Abomination, I wouldn't call it evil. A better word for it would be diabolically dangerous. And that whole repenting was just for show. I tricked you all for my pleasure and now I'm back to fulfill my Godly duties."

Bonnie got up and moved around the front of the desk with her long nightgown swishing behind her. Her emerald eyes glowed a dull green as she sat on the desk pouring assorted papers to the floor.

"What do you want?" Tyler growled.

"I want many things, Elena's death and destruction, the world covered in darkness, etc. but what I want right now is a Consort. And my minion has informed me that I need a palace and a kingdom to do that. So what better place to set up shop than in Mystic Falls?"

Tyler wanted to move and rip Bonnie from head to toe. She had tricked them all and was here now threatening his mother for her sick pleasures. "I won't become your Consort."

A shrill laughter rang throughout the room causing the hybrid to flinch at the sound. He looked towards Katherine who wore a blank expression on her face.

"Did you really think that you would be my consort? How hilarious! Besides….I wouldn't do that to Caroline. No, I am going to take control of Mystic Falls."

An eerily silence filled the room as they took in what Bonnie had said. Carol in particular had been shocked at her statement. Did this mean that the woman holding her and Bonnie were going to kill her and Tyler as she took command of Mystic Falls?

The dark witch chuckled which broke them out of their thoughts. "Do not worry yourself Carol with such trivial things. I am not going to kill you or the hybrid, yet. You will still act at Mystic Falls' mayor but only as a figurehead. Like the Parliament in England, I will hold the true power. You will do what I say when I say. Is that clear?"

The woman did not want any harm to come to her only son. "Yes."

Bonnie turned her attention back towards Tyler who remained in place because of her spell. He had a look of fury written across his face which amused her. "You, abomination, are going to obey me. I will have obedience from you, correct?"

"No."

With a snap of her hands, Tyler was covered with black fire. His sudden combustion and the pain of fire licking his skin made the hybrid scream in pain. Katherine looked towards the hybrid and shook her head. He would learn soon enough that being in Hell was better than crossing the dark witch.

"Stop!" Carol screamed, her voice drowned out by the anguish screams coming from her son.

Tyler not only felt the flames on his skin but he could literally feel them inside his body. His enhanced strength may as well been nonexistent because the pain was ripping him apart. It felt like an eternity before the pain disappeared leaving the dark skinned hybrid on his knees breathing heavily.

"Are you ready to give in and obey? That dark fire is special because it not only burns the skin but the soul as well. Would you like another dose?" Bonnie asked innocently.

He looked up at his mother whose face was stained with tears. He sighed and looked up to the green eyes that held no emotion only a desire for hurting him. "Yes, I will obey."

The brunette nodded at Katherine who released Carol from her vampiric grasp. The older woman ran to Tyler and caressed him, careful of the angry red patches that adorned his brown skin. Bonnie got up from the desk and towered over the kneeling pair, a devious smirk on her face.

"The Lockwood family serving a Bennett witch? How ironic how things have changed." The witch giggled at the sheer humor. She moved the brunette out of the way and grabbed Tyler's healing chin forcefully making him look her in the eye, her nails digging into the still healing skin which made the hybrid wince at the pain.

"Get up, you filthy abomination. You and your mother have lots of work to do for me. Oh and minion," She turned towards Katherine who had watched the entire display quietly.

"Yes, Master?"

"Prepare the master bedroom for me. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow and I want to enjoy all of my beauty sleep."

Katherine nodded to the witch and watched as Bonnie made her way out of the room and up the grand staircase. Her attention turned back towards the kneeling mother and son who looked at her with pure hate.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm forced to obey just as you two are."

The former doppelgänger walked towards the door, ignoring them on her way but Carol hastily stood up and grabbed her arm preventing her from leaving. "Wait! Don't you have any advice on how to get out of this?"

Katherine narrowed her blue eyes at the woman before her. "I've seen what Bonnie can do and trust me when I say this, your best interest is to follow her every command. She can and will do worst things to you if you don't." She shrugged off Carol's grip off her arm. "Now if you excuse me, I have to prepare our Master's bedroom."

Katherine used her vampiric speed to race out of the room leaving a now sobbing Carol and a now fully healed Tyler in the study. Both of them looked at each other seeing the reality of their hopeless situation. There was nothing they could do but to go along to the demands of one very evil Bonnie Bennett.

* * *

><p>Damon was dreaming again, this he knew. He needed to know if that dream he had with Bonnie was just a one-time fluke. So that's why he retreated up back to his room after the fiasco with Caroline and Elena. The blonde was right, what he and Elena did was wrong and he deserved anything and everything the young vampire threw at him. But her vengeance would have to wait until he helped Bonnie.<p>

An eerie chill ran down his spine as he studied the land before him. The grass around him were burnt and charred and the tar-like smell of smoke clogged the air above him. The plain around him was deserted, as if whoever used to occupy the land had fled in the wake of the fire. He headed north and every step he took, the smoke became worse.

"Bonnie?" Damon called out into the void.

The only sound he could hear was his own echo that vibrated back towards him.

"Bonnie?" He called out again only to receive the same result. He continued to walk, lost in his own thoughts. As he got to a singed clearing, he noticed an immobile figure that had their back to him. He took notice of the chocolate curls that flowed down that person's back and ran to her, his Bonnie.

"Bonnie!" Damon yelled as he got closer to her but the figure had yet to turn around. He leaped forward and wrapped his arms around her, dipping his head in her luscious silky locks.

"God Bonnie, I missed you." He said inhaling her scent. He was waiting for her signature scent of honey, cinnamon, and earth to invade his senses but all he got was a breath of suffocating smoke. Bonnie moved out of his grasp and walked a few feet from him.

She turned around to face him and he watched as tears started to flow down her honey colored cheeks. "Damon, please. You have to help me. You're the only who can!" Bonnie cried.

Damon moved to comfort her but was stopped by a wall of fire that sprung up between them. A scream broke from Bonnie's lips and he watched as the witch appeared on a stake. Her feet and hands were tied together and her head hung low. The fire had surrounded her and he knew from their talks when they were together that this was her worst nightmare, to be burned at the stake because she was a witch.

As the fire around her grew in intensity, Damon forced himself to go through the flames only to be thrown back a few feet from her. He watched in sorrow as Bonnie's heartbreaking sobs tore through him.

"Bonnie!" He yelled. The dark haired vampire tried to reach her again but his efforts proved useless as he was once more thrown back from her. The fires had risen higher, consuming the witch in front of him. Tears flowed from his crystal blue eyes as he watched the love of his life be eaten by orange and red flames and he was powerless to stop it.

"Damon! Save me, please!" She cried before she was swallowed up by the flames that had formed around her. Her anguished screams ripped through his soul as he heard her take her final breath.

"Mor…gan…a..." Bonnie whispered as she took her last and final breath. The wall of fire disappeared and Damon was greeted with the sight of an empty stake. Bonnie's charred remains were nowhere to be found only the stench of scorched flesh and smoke.

"NO! BONNIE!" He cried heavily as the sky darkened and boomed with looming thunder. The rain started to fall, heavily, as to mask his tears and pain form the world around him. As the scenery around him darkened and faded into oblivion, Damon thought of nothing but the petite with he loved.

* * *

><p>Damon woke up gasping as the reside of the dream weighed heavily on his mind. God he had lost her again to her nightmares and he could still smell the smoke. It clung to his skin like cologne, only more potent and suffocating. But she was trying to tell him something, she was in trouble and someone named Morgana was either he captor or her savior.<p>

The familiar ring of his phone broke his train of thought. He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed it, glancing at the unknown number that flashed across his screen. Taking a leap, he slid his index finger over the answer button and a female voice flowed through the device.

"Hello?" The voice timidly asked.

"Who is this and how did you get this number?" He asked annoyed.

"My name is Tatiana and I am looking for a Damon Salvatore."

Black eyebrows arched up as the caller identified herself. "This is he. What the hell do you want?"

There was a pause before Tatiana responded. "I was to contact you if something happened to some members of my lineage. I'm very sorry if I called you at a bad time."

"What is your last name?" The vampire asked thought he knew it already.

"Bennett-Johnson. My aunt is Lucy Bennett."

"Tatiana, what happened to Lucy?" Damon knew deep down that something was very wrong if Lucy wasn't calling him herself.

"Lucy passed away a few days ago. She and others were brutally murdered by an unknown killer. I-I don't know how it happened. It was during one of her coven's monthly rituals and she always made sure to put up wards that prevented non humans from entering." A sob escaped the woman and Damon could hear her openly crying on the other end of the receiver.

"Are you a witch?"

It took a minute or two before Tatiana could get a comprehensible word out between her sobs. "N-no."

Damon breathed out a sign of relief. That was one less Bennett he had to worry about. "Where was Lucy killed?"

"M-Montgomery, Alabama."

"Thanks, and Bennett?"

"Yeah?" She asked, holing her tears.

"Stay safe."

With that he hung up the phone and stared at it for a little while before placing it back on his nightstand. Lucy was dead, killed by someone human and had enough power to take out a coven. This conclusion bothered him. Someone wanted the coven out of the way and plowed through a coven to get to it. It didn't make any sense. Was the same person who killed Lucy the same person that was keeping Bonnie?

Damn, he had also failed Emily. Even though their deal was broken, he still kept up the task of protecting the Bennett line. Sure, the line hated him and on many occasions tortured him for some reason or another, yet he still made sure he kept an eye on them. And the murder of one was, to him, a direct challenge.

Sighing, he sped around the room looking for his leather jacket and his contact list. He needed to find this Morgana person and fast. She was the person that was going to help him find Bonnie. She had to be because he didn't think that his undead heart could stand seeing Bonnie killed again because of his uselessness.

* * *

><p>Stefan glanced at the brunette who was currently sitting next to him in his car. Stefan had suggested that they took in a movie in an effort to cheer her up after the fiasco with Caroline. Now, sitting next to her as they parked outside her house was uncomfortable to say the least. They both were silent as they sat there, both lost in their own thoughts.<p>

After a minute or two, Elena glanced at the vampire and spoke, slightly smiling. "Thanks for talking me out Stefan. I enjoyed it, really."

Stefan rested his arm on the window sill of the door on his side and looked at her. "It was no problem. You needed it." His words seemed hollow. He knew it was her own fault that things played out the way that it did and a part of him wondered why he was cheering her up anyways.

Elena ran a hand through her brown locks, nervously pushing them behind her ear. All throughout the movie, not once did Stefan reach out for her hand nor did he drape his arm behind her seat. It was frustrating how close he was and still so far away.

"I've missed you." Elena said quietly but she knew he could still hear it. The brunette missed him terribly and tonight proved just how much. She had ached for his touch, his slightly cooler hand entwined in her own. He was a breath of fresh air and she had yearned for it all night.

The brown haired vampire sighed. In an effort to calm himself, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Elena, I won't lie to you. I've missed you but I don't think I can act on my feelings just yet."

"Why not Stefan? I've told you that I'll do whatever it takes and I'm sticking to it."

"Elena, I'm torn towards my feelings towards you. One part of me wants to forgive you, you know that. The other side wants to see you just like I saw Katherine, a manipulative and hateful person." He glanced at the road ahead of him. "Maybe tonight was a mistake."

Chocolate eyes watered with tears and Elena had to wipe them away before they could spill. With his words, Elena felt her heart burst inside her chest. "It wasn't for me, Stefan. I truly believe that we can overcome this just as everything else we have faced."

With that, she opened the door and got out, closing it as she moved away from the car. He watched as she opened the door to her house. Before she walked in, she glanced back at him with teary eyes before she turned away and closed the door behind her. Stefan started up the car and drove away, making sure he didn't glace back at the white house. Elena needed to hear the truth and he was going to be honest with her.

Driving down the narrow road, he stopped at a red light being the ever cautious driver. He took the moment to run his hands through his already tussled brown hair. _Elena._ He both loved and hated the effect she had on him but he had to give his broken and betrayed heart some time to heal and she was not making it easy on him. The stop light changed to green and he had prepared to lightly press on the acceleration pedal when movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

It was subtle but it was enough for him to catch it. He glanced around the interior of the car, seeing nothing was out of place. _I must be going crazy_. He thought as he chuckled to himself.

"You're not crazy Stefan. In fact, you are quite the opposite."

Stefan whirled his head around to the passenger seat only to see a familiar face starting back at him.

"Bonnie, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked clearly confused as to her sudden appearance. He glanced at her from head to hoe. She was wearing a delicate white nightgown that seemed to be floor length with a robe made of the same material and color. Her curly locks seemed longer and darker, almost to a black color. She smiled at him, her pink lips glistening with lip gloss. Bonnie never wore lipstick.

"Oh Stefan. I've come to Mystic Falls in order to reclaim it as my own personal kingdom. I have a palace and servants as well as power but I'm missing something Stefan and you're going to give it to me."

He watched as she slowly moved over to his side of the car, her green eyes twinkling with glee. The vampire tried to move away but it proved impossible as he couldn't move at all. He could only watch as she sat in his lap, licking her lips while running he fingers through his hair.

"What's that?"

He watched in horror as her green eyes bled black. "Revenge on your brother as my Consort. I told you we would continue this at another time and I am a woman of my word."

She lowered her lips to his. The warm sensation that Stefan felt on his chilly lips was indescribable. Sure Bonnie had kissed him once, but what he was feeling now was…sensational. In the back of his mind he knew this was wrong. Bonnie didn't kiss him without an agenda and the last time proved it, she wanted to cause misery to his brother and Elena for the breaking of her heart.

But as he tried to halt her advances, he felt that sinister aura emanate from Bonnie. The more he struggled against her, the more the aura intensified. It sent dark chills up and down his spine making the witch in front of him giggle. Just as he experienced before, the enormous aura breathed into him, forcing him to accept it as his own. It fogged up his mind, luring him with dark temptations and malicious thoughts.

Bonnie kissed him fervently, sensing as the Darkness latched onto its host. It clung to him like an inky, web-like substance, a parasitic organism attaching to its ignorant host. The vampire in front of her growled and she pulled back only to watch as his eyes changed to black, resembling her own and veins form under his eyes. She caressed his cheek and watched with a smile on her face as Stefan took her hand and kissed it lovingly.

"My Goddess." He breathed, glancing into the face of his Goddess. The glow radiating from her seemed to bathe him in its light and soothed him.

"Welcome back, Ripper."

**A/N: Ahh! Ripper Stefan has come out to play! And what does she mean, revenge on Damon? Dark Bonnie is now controller of Mystic Falls and of Tyler and the Mayor. That's not a good sign. Now that Damon has been informed of Lucy's death and a clue from Bonnie in his dream, will Damon save Bonnie in time? As for thursday's episode, Caroline is now in a love triangle again, this time is Klaus, Caroline, and Tyler. I was glad to see Stefan helping out with Elena. Damon is getting too much like Stefan and it's not a pretty sight. And the sleeping with Rebekah? Low point. Another Rose if you ask me. Also, where was Bonnie? She would've looked very awesome in a ball gown too. I would Love to know what everyone thinks about the chapter!**

**Bamon Forever, Infrena**


	5. Head Witch In Charge

**Madness Too**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed (Nightfallsupernova, Alexis, MINAH25, and XHush-HushX) and those who favored this story and put it on their alerts. Wow, last chapter was shocking and now that Bonnie has control over Stefan, what will she make him do? As always, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. All rights reserved to the CW and LJ Smith. I don't own anything expect for the plot.**

"Hear the sound of screams, so loud.

Witness the savage fall of the proud.

Watch the souls twist and burn

Consumed by lust, they never learned.

Stare into eyes pleading with need

Eaten alive by their torturous greed"

-Scarred Beauty

Welcome To Hell

Katherine weaved a hand through her flaxen locks as she walked around the elegant Lockwood mansion that was now under the command and control of one evil Bonnie Bennett. Under different circumstances this would be her heaven but her current condition was far was than death and far worse than being under Klaus' thumb. At least with Klaus she had a chance to escape.

With her vampiric hearing, Katherine could hear two sets of footsteps leading towards the estate and not soon after, a tap against the front door. Using her speed, she sped towards the door and opened it; a sour look appeared on her face. Caroline and the sheriff were staring back at her.

Remembering what Bonnie had told her, Katherine's frown disappeared and she brought a smile to her face.

"Hello. You must be Sherriff Forbes." She said to the elder blonde.

"I am, and this is my daughter Caroline. And you are?" Liz eyed her warily.

"My name is Kathy von Swartzchild." Katherine said in her Bulgarian accent. "I am the Mayor's new advisor to the Founder's Council. She has called an emergency meeting to discuss some new things that has come to her attention. If you would follow me, Sherriff."

Katherine moved to walk but when she saw Caroline move too, she stopped in her tracks and turned back towards the girl.

"I'm sorry but the meeting is only for members of the council. I'm afraid you'll have to wait outside." Katherine said icily. Bonnie was very explicit about the detail and she wanted no screw ups from her or her punishment was to be very severe.

"I'm not here for the council. I'm here to see Tyler, you know, the Mayor's son." Caroline glared at the blonde before her wondering why she was giving her attitude.

"I'm very sorry but Tyler Lockwood was requested at the meeting but his mother. His is representing the Lockwood family while his mother uses her mayorship."

Caroline moved to say something but was stopped by the look her mother was given her. "Caroline, you can see Tyler after the meeting, right?" Liz looked towards Katherine who nodded her head as a sign of agreement then looked back to her daughter who seemed put out.

"Fine. Mom, I'll see you after the meeting is over." Caroline said, huffing.

"You may wait in the atrium until after the meeting. Liz, please follow me." Kathy said, smiling.

Liz followed the blonde down the hall leaving Caroline to stare at their retreating figures. Something was a little off about Ms. Kathy von Swartzchild. She seemed to hate her on the spot when she had done nothing to make her feel that way. Also, she didn't know how but somehow she seemed very familiar, like she had seen her somewhere before but couldn't think of where. It was going to bug her for the rest of the day but she knew it was something big, possibly even game changing.

* * *

><p>Liz walked down the hallway all the while following the mysterious blonde. Her steps were graceful but held a sort of a rush in their wake. She kept fingering the holster on her hip because she didn't trust the woman in front of her.<p>

Katherine heard every movement the Sheriff made and snorted to herself. She had no reason to be cautious of her; she wasn't the one she should fear. As they made their way to the study, Katherine stopped in her tracks and turned to smile at Liz. Wordlessly Katherine opened the door and motioned for Liz to enter the room.

Liz looked into the room sighing when she recognized that every member of the council except Damon was present and looked okay. She spotted Alaric and immediately ran over to him.

"Rick, do you know what the meeting is about?" She asked.

The history teacher ran a hand through his brown locks while he looked around the room at the other council members. "I had no idea Liz. I was just informed not too long ago that we had to have an emergency meeting as well."

Liz wanted to speak more about the sudden meeting but was interrupted when the door to the room opened and all watched as Carol walked in and closed the door behind her, a deep frown on her face. She avoided them all until she got to the desk in the front of the room, overlooking everyone.

"I'm glad to see everyone has made it." Carol said, even though she knew one key member was missing. "I've called this emergency meeting because our town is plagued once more by the supernatural."

Shocked voiced filled the room and Carol halted them off with a wave of her hand. "It gives me great pain to say this but, I will not be in control of this town any longer."

Alaric stood to his full height. "Carol, what do you mean you aren't going to be in control any longer? Is Tyler heading the council?"

Carol shook her head. "No Alaric, he won't."

Just then the doors opened a second time revealing the blonde they all had met earlier. Her face held no expression which put the vampire hunter on edge. Her blue eyes scanned the crowd, noticing the way they all trembled with anticipation and fear. Chuckling to herself, she turned and faced the now opened door.

"It is clear, Master."

Alaric and Liz looked on in horror as they watched Bonnie as she made her way into the room, her hand held in an adoring gesture by none other than Stefan Salvatore. Her long black dress swished across the floor with every step she took while a hauntingly smile graced her features. Stefan led her towards the desk with care and picked her up with care and sat her gently down onto the desk facing the crowd. She smiled a sly smile as he kissed her hand before moving to the side of the desk, observing the crowd. Katherine blinked back tears as she watched the love of her life walk in under Bonnie's control. Schooling her facial features to indifference, she moved to the other side of the desk flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Bonnie smiled at the shocked faces of her council. "Welcome, you so-called Founder's Council. For those who don't know me, I am Bonnie Bennett and I am the one in control of this town. Since I am a merciful goddess, I'll give all two choices. You can obey me and follow my every command like your precious leader here," She turned towards a trembling Carol before turning back to the crowd, "or you can say no and give me the pleasure of not only ripping the skin and muscle from your bones but also from your families as well."

Silence fell upon the room as the council took in of what she said. They all had two choices and they were damned if they do and damned if they don't. A small bearded man stood up from the back and walked towards Bonnie. He bowed down at her, keeping his head low.

"Marcus Gilman, I am at your service." He said, trembling.

Bonnie merely nodded at him and watched with an amused smile as others began to come up and pledge their obedience, all the while watching Alaric and Liz. As all the others sat back down she kept her focus on the two who hadn't moved from their spots.

"Well Alaric, Liz. Choose."

The vampire hunter glanced at the blonde next to him, unsure of his choice. He tried to think that there was good in Bonnie but the woman in front him screamed anything but that. The way her smile disguised the evil and her beauty distracted from the monster. He fingered the ring on his finger to which Bonnie saw and laughed.

"That won't help you, Rick. I may be a supernatural but my power is too great for that ring to stop your demise."

The history teacher paled at her words. He didn't want to follow her but he knew that if he died here, it would be easy for her to get to Elena and Jeremy and who was to warn Damon about her?

"I'll obey you, Bonnie." Alaric said, his stance looking pitiful.

Giggling, Bonnie got up from the desk and made her way towards Alaric. She forcefully grabbed his chin and made his blue eyes look at her green ones. "Good, I expect much loyalty from you."

She released his chin and pushed him away from her before turning towards Liz. "And you?"

The sheriff's eyes held sympathy and confusion. "What happened to you Bonnie?"

Enraged, Bonnie's eyes blackened and she grabbed the blonde's pixie cut hair and threw her towards the ground. "How dare you! You do not speak to me as we are if equals! You are nothing!"

Stefan sped towards Bonnie and grabbed her waist lovingly. "Goddess, don't waste your strength on someone like her. Save it for the doppelgänger and my brother."

The furious look ebbed away and she replaced it with a wicked smile. "You're right Consort. You are lucky that I've been calmed. Just because you're Caroline's mother doesn't mean you're spared from my wrath. Now what is your answer?"

Liz glanced at Alaric and the rest of the subdued council before she returned her glance towards Bonnie. Dejected, she lowered her head towards the ground. "I'll obey you as well Bonnie."

"Good, now no one has to die a very horrible death." She turned towards Carol, "Carol, I want you to organize one of your very lavish balls you're so fond of having. I want a coming out party."

Carol's brown eyes hesitated but she nodded nonetheless. "Yes, of course Bonnie."

Bonnie strolled back to the desk and Stefan followed, loyally like a guard dog. She sighed and played with a strand of her brown black curls. "I am sick of looking at all of you. You're dismissed until I see fit you summon you again."

The members silently began to pour out but were stopped but the high pitched laughter stopped them in their tracks. "Just a warning, if I find out any of you has tried to contact help; I will personally rip every single limb from your body and feed it to you. Now leave."

The members paled at her words and left, all pondering on their new leader. Alaric glanced back at the monster that sat on the desk and sighed dismally. Bonnie was so far gone, he didn't think anyone had the power to reach her. There was no help for her. He had to stay alive, not because he valued his life but because he still had to take care of Jeremy and Elena.

As soon as the last council member had left, Bonnie focused her glance at Carol who looked uncomfortable in her presence. "You may leave too, Carol."

The older woman hastily left the room, leaving only the three supernaturals. Katherine and Stefan sat in silence waiting for Bonnie to start the conversation.

"Katherine, do you object to the choice of my Consort?"

The century old vampire wanted to scream from the top of her lungs that yes Stefan was meant for her only since she made him what he is today but she did the smart thing was to appease her Master for fear of retribution. "No Master. Stefan is a good choice."

Bonnie smiled. "Of course he is. Can you think of a better way to get my revenge on Damon than to pick his brother over him?"

"No I can't Master."

"Stefan, what do you think about being my Consort?"

Stefan grinned at the bronze skinned beauty. "I adore being your Consort."

"Well I guess that's settled." Bonnie said, smiling at the green eyed vampire. Bonnie turned away from them and walked towards the door with a spring in her step. Stefan watched as his Goddess parted away from him, a part of him felt as though he was missing something.

"Oh, Katherine," Bonnie said to the blonde behind her. "Follow Alaric and Liz. Knowing them, they might want to spill my plans to Damon and the others and I can't have that. They'll spoil my big surprise."

Katherine bowed to her retreating figure, her blonde hair pooling in front of her. "Of course, Master."

Bonnie darkly laughed as she disappeared from the room, the hallway echoing it across the walls until it faded completely. Katherine turned towards Stefan who had a glassy look in his green eyes that she was so fond of. She grabbed his chin making him look into her new blue eyes.

"Stefan, what's wrong with you?" She asked almost pleading.

He forcefully removed her hands away from him and stepped away from her reach. "Nothing is wrong with me. I am simply in ardor of our Goddess. Can't you see her radiance?" He said wistfully.

"No, she is the devil." Katherine said moving toward him again only to be forced back by his arms. He eyes bled black and she saw the traces of blue veins appear below his eyes.

"Don't ever talk about our Goddess like that ever again! She is salvation and I am honored that she chose me over my brother. Be lucky that I won't report your indiscretions to our Goddess." Stefan said angrily as he sped out of the room.

The centuries old vampire gripped the edge of the desk in frustration and anger. How could Bonnie take Stefan as a Consort knowing that he was her reason for being? At one point she had loved them both but Stefan had so much sensitivity that she had thought was so cute and her feelings for him had developed. Now he was under Bonnie's spell and nothing except Bonnie could reverse it.

Breaking down, Katherine did the one thing she hadn't done in five centuries. She started to cry.

* * *

><p>Elena ran a shaky hand through her pin straight brown locks as she walked aimlessly through Mystic Falls' only shopping mall. To a passerby, she seemed aware and a normal teenage girl. However, Elena was far from that. She had lost so much sleep these past couple of nights.<p>

The nightmares she kept experiencing were constantly replaying in her head. Whenever she closed her eyes, she could see nothing but death, destruction, and blood all caused by her own two hands. The red blood seemed permanent and all-consuming. Seeing the maimed bodies of everyone kept her awake and fearful, almost to the point of insanity. A part of her wanted to just give in to the nightmares, do anything to stop the horrific images but the brave part of her knew that she had to face them sometime or later and this was it.

She had to be brave because Bonnie was missing and she would do anything in her power to help her friend even if she didn't see her as one. An elderly woman bumped her shoulder and caused Elena to snap out of her thoughts. She smiled an apologetic smile at her and watched as the elderly lady linked hands with her husband and walked away. Elena sighed at the couple and what they represented.

She had that or she used to. Now since the whole ordeal with Damon, she had nothing, no friends, and no Stefan. She missed their late night talks, his hands on her skin sending fire coursing through her, and above all, she missed the way he loved her with all of his heart. Wiping away the tears that had formed in her eyes, she turned a corner and was faced with the one person who could make her heart break and flutter at the same time.

Stefan was coming out of an expensive store with a box that had a black satin ribbon tied around it. Smiling, Elena ran up to him and grabbed his arm making him face her.

"Stefan, how are you?" Elena asked, looking him up and down. His all black attire didn't seem to raise red flags because he looked very good in it.

Stefan looked down at the brunette and snorted, "What do you want doppelgänger?" He asked harshly.

The doppelgänger took a step back, surprised by Stefan's harsh tone. She glanced into his green eyes and noticed that they seemed colder and severe. Stefan never called her doppelgänger.

"What is your problem Stefan? Did I do something to upset you?"

"Yeah, by existing." He grabbed the arm that was clinging on to him and removed it, looking as it was something he should be disgusted by. He moved closer and grabbed Elena gently by her chin pulling her closer towards him. Leaning down slightly, he slowly moved down to her lips. Elena closed her eyes preparing for one of Stefan's smoldering kisses.

Surprising her, he ignored her lips and moved towards her ear. Breathing slowly, he whispered so that only she could hear. "You mean nothing to me doppelgänger. All you were was an even bigger slut than Katherine, a good fuck."

Elena's chocolate eyes widen as he moved back to inspect the effect his words had on her. She looked at him mortified by his crass and how little he thought of her. She watched him smirk and mockingly salute her with two fingers before he turned around and walked away. At his retreating figure, Elena felt her heart shatter into thousands of pieces. There was no doubt that Stefan wanted nothing to do with her. Not caring that she was in public or that people thought she was crazy, Elena sunk to the floor and heavily sobbed for the loss of her true love.

**A/N: AHH ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! I was so in love with Dark Bonnie's display of power and how Katherine reacted to Stefan's arrival and his loyalty to Bonnie. Poor Petrova Doppelgängers. They have lost Stefan to the Dark Goddess! I know a lot of Bamon shippers have already expressed their feelings about 3x15, so I have to get my feelings out as well. HOW DARE THEY DECIDE BONNIE AND ABBY'S FATE WITH A TOSS OF A COIN? BONNIE HAS SAVED THEIR LIVES ON NUMEROUS OCCASIONS AND THIS IS WHAT SHE GETS? I really don't know what the writers are thinking but it needs to change. Go Bonnie! You shouldn't be friends with a girl that kills off your family. Enough ranting lol. As always I want to know how everyone feels about the chapter! **

**Bamon Forever, Infrena**


	6. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Madness Too**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed (Yson, BrookeChloeBlairBennett, Nightfallsupernova, Tsforhokies, Alexis, Beautifulcurare, Maverick37, and XHush-HushX) and those who favored this story and put it on their alerts I so happy that everyone liked chapter 5. It was an eye popper and an insight to later chapters. So I give you chapter 6. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. All rights reserved to the CW and LJ Smith. I don't own anything expect for the plot.**

"_Pulling me in is the absolute of dark_

_Cold and lonely, no sign of bright_

_Yet none see the pillar that absolutely mark_

_The gleaming white horse of the might of the light"_

_-K_

Tyler absently walked down the halls of his home feeling as empty as the hall he was walking through. The arrival of the Evil Bonnie had put a strain on his relationship with Caroline and with his mom. He couldn't tell anyone about Bonnie until the ball and even then he was still going to be forced to do her bidding. If it was just himself, he could handle it but it involved his mother as well. The invitations had already gone out for the ball tomorrow night and he was a little shocked when he had heard Elena was to receive one.

_She must be planning something_. Tyler thought.

_But what? She already has control of the town so what more could she want? _

A cold shiver ran through him and he shuddered at the feeling. Tyler paused and looked around the hall thinking something was there. He listened with his supernatural hearing but heard nothing out of the ordinary. Sighing to himself and chalking it up to his imagination, he continued walking only to run into the person that he despised.

"You should really watch where you're walking abomination. You never know what horrible things may slither out from the darkness." Bonnie said, smiling wickedly.

Tyler immediately took a step backwards and bowed to the witch. "I'm sorry. I didn't see where I was going."

There was silence for a second or two before he heard the clicking of her heeled boots against the marble floor, signaling her impatience. He felt the cool touch of her fingers on the exposed skin of his neck and he shivered inwardly. Her fingers glided fron his neck up to his cheek before they stopped at his chin. Fingernails dug harshly into his skin as she gripped it, making him look up at her.

Her green eyes glowed otherworldly as she spoke to him. "See to it that it doesn't happen again abomination."

A burning feeling crept up from where she was gripping his chin and he struggled not to show how painful it had become. He saw the jubilant look in her face before she let him go. Bonnie stood up to her full height before she turned and walked away. As she walked away, he could hear her voice loud and clear.

"Don't forget to ask Caroline to the ball. I want her there as well." Her tone sounded normal but he could hear the menace that was underlying her words. It was an order, one that he had no choice to refuse. She obviously wanted Caroline there and as much as he wanted to shield Caroline away from the witch, he had to obey.

* * *

><p>Damon ran a pale hand through his messy black hair as he walked up a stone path that led to a hidden house. After the cryptic dream he had and the phone call he got from Tatiana, he had pulled himself together and rifled through his witchy contacts to see if one of them could help him locate this Morgana person. Nearly all of them heard about his past interactions with others of their kind and had wanted nothing to do with him especially since he was a vampire.<p>

The last witch he went to was far less powerful than he expected but she needed money and he had been all too willing to drop a couple of bills her way in exchange for her power. That was what led him here, in the backcountry of Larkhall, Scotland. As he neared the small cottage, Damon felt the tingle of magic that encircled the perimeter. He walked up to the door and knocked on it watching in astonishment as the pale skin on his knuckle began to sizzle and flay.

Damon pulled back abruptly, growling at the burning sensation. _Oh yeah he was at the right house._

He heard light footsteps approach the door and watched it open to reveal a middle aged woman with fiery red hair and dark blue eyes. Her arms were covered in sheer cloths and gold bangles making her look like a gyspy. She looked him up and down before peering at him in disgust

"What do you want Vampyre?" She asked harshly.

"Are you Morgana?"

"Indeed I am. What business do you have here?" She asked coolly.

"My ex-girlfriend," Damon slightly chocked on the word, "she's in trouble. She's been contacting me through my dreams in order for me to help her. She spoke your name so I'm guessing you can help her or you've been holding her hostage."

The Scottish woman narrowed her blue eyes at the man in front her. "I haven't stepped a foot off this land for seventy years. How dare accuse me of such a malicious act?"

"Look witch, I just need your help. I can care less about hurting your feelings." Damon said. He was getting pretty angry real quick and he was thinking about ripping out someone's heart if she kept jerking him around. "I just need to find Bonnie."

The red headed witch's face softened when she heard the name. "You say she has been contacting you through your dreams? Is she a witch?"

"Yeah she's a witch. Would it make it easier if I told you she was a Bennett?"

Dark blue eyes widen at the surname. "Then I would tell you to come in."

Morgana stepped to the side and waited for Damon to come in. The vampire tested the wards to make sure he didn't get burned again before he stepped inside. The interior was the typical Scottish cottage surrounded with candles and herbs. Up on the walls were different symbols painted in black, some he actually recognized from Bonnie's grimoire. She gestured towards a chair sideways from the roaring fireplace in which he plopped down much to her annoyance.

He watched as she sat across from him, slowly easing herself into the plush chair. She grabbed a clay bowl from the table next to her and placed it into her lap.

"Do you have anything that belongs to her?" She asked.

Damon searched through his pockets for a memento of Bonnie's he knew he kept on him at all times. Finding what he needed, Damon pulled it out revealing a small, red and black hair tie. He remembered she had loved it because it was something she had made by herself when she was younger, with supervision by her Grams. He fingered it for a minute before he handed it over to Morgana.

Her weathered hands took it without hesitation noting the pensive look on Damon's face.

"You must care about her a great deal."

"I love her." Damon said lacking none of the sarcasm he was known for. He did love Bonnie, so much that he was willing to do anything to regain her love once more.

Morgana said nothing as she placed the hair tie into the clay bowl. Damon watched as she closed her eyes and chanted in a language he couldn't understand but thought it sounded like Scottish Gaelic. As her chanting increased, the flames from the candles glowed brighter and rose higher. He looked back towards Morgana who appeared to be sweating profusely, her eyes still closed and she continued to chant.

He knew better than to interrupt a witch while she was in the middle of a spell so he kept quiet. Yet beneath his feet, the floorboards began to shake and the flames from the fireplace grew higher and coiled. Morgana stood up and continued to chant louder this time, almost screaming. She walked towards the fireplace and threw the contents into the fire, Damon watching as the fire turned an ominous black color.

Morgana's blue eyes widen at the color change of the fire. She took a step back, almost fearful of the fireplace that now held a dark aura but still kept up her chanting. Damon knew that if she was afraid then something was definitely wrong.

A whooshing sound came from the fire grabbing both of their attention. She halted in the middle of her incantation to see what had appeared in the hearth. A disembodied head made up of black flames emerged and glanced its black eyes at Morgana.

"You! How dare you try to summon my charge?" A demonic voice asked, infuriated.

With a wave of the witch's hand, the chair Damon was currently seated in moved across the floor to land in a corner away from the fireplace. Damon tried to move but growled in frustration when he found out he was confined to the chair.

"Let me go, witch!" Damon growled but was ignored by Morgana.

"I do not such thing, Demon. I am merely trying to locate a witch." She said calmly.

The demon in the fireplace laughed, its demonic chuckling vibrated eerily across the room. "The witch belongs to me and nothing can break my hold on her. She is mine for all eternity."

The demon's words floated to Damon and he wanted nothing more than to rip the ugly ass to small bloody pieces. "Bonnie is not yours. She's mine and no one takes Bonnie from me." Damon roared from across the room.

Morgana narrowed her eyes at Damon. "Hush you! Do not say another word to the unclean one."

"Ha. So the vampyre is with you, Morgana. I should have known. I wonder how she is able to do it but the method eludes me. However she does it, it does not matter. She is almost out of time and he poses no threat to me. But you old one; you are a threat to me. I shall rid myself of you and be on my way."

Black, viscous tendrils shot out from the stone heath, their target the redheaded witch. Damon fought against the magic that kept him tied down with fervor but it was to no use, he was down until she said otherwise. So he could only watch as the elderly witch fought against the vines that seemed deadly.

Morgana was no fool. She had found out the truth to the whereabouts of the Bennett witch and the demon wanted to keep her quiet and keep the vampyre in the dark. But she would not relinquish her life to one who originated from the fires of Hell. She was way better that that. So she poured her energy into her center and released the bright life that pooled inside of her.

"Stand back Demon!" Morgana yelled as it recoiled from her light. The demon snarled as it was forced back into the fireplace, roaring in anger as it retreated. "It is far from over, Morgana."

Morgana watched as the flames from her fireplace transformed into its original amber color and settled down to a mere flicker. She walked to the fireplace and bent down grabbing the hair tie that was unharmed during the ordeal. Straightening up, she flicked her wrist and the bonds that were keeping Damon tied to the chair disappeared freeing him.

"This belongs to you." Morgana said, holding the hair tie out to him.

Damon got up and crossed the room, grabbing it from her outstretched hand before placing it back into his pocket. The witch watched as Damon ran a hand though his already messy locks and frustration evident in his crystal blue eyes.

"Do you know where he is keeping her?" Damon asked.

The fiery haired witch walked away from the room and reappeared holding an old weathered box. It was covered with old Gaelic symbols carved into the wood. She handed it to him which he accepted.

"Yes, though that is why the evil one tried to kill me. It has her locked away, holding her hostage. That is why she comes to you in your dreams. It is the only way she can contact you. It is holding up in a place called Mystic Falls."

Damon's eyes widen with shock. It couldn't be true! Bonnie was right under his nose and he knew nothing about it! He had to go back as soon as possible. "You mean he was holding her away in my town without me knowing about it!"

"Vampyre! The demon is far older than you and much crueler. It is darkness and evil personified, older than time itself. Be smart when dealing with it that is why I've entrusted you with this blade." Morgana lightly tapped the box. "This blade was forged with the blood of twenty pure witches who drove back the demon when it first set foot in this realm. Pierce the demon with the blade and the Bennett witch will be freed."

Damon nodded and walked out of the house without a second look. As soon as Morgana felt the barrier arise once more, she slumped into her chair next to the fireplace and sighed. It had been three hundred and fifty years since she had encountered the Darkness and successfully drove it back into hell yet this time it had a new vessel, a powerful witch whose soul was being devoured by it. The blue eyed vampire had a lot to deal with if he wanted his witch back and it was not going to be easy. Morgana clasped her hands together and quietly chanted, praying that the spirits of nature could do whatever they could to save the Bennett.

* * *

><p>The flight back to Mystic Falls had been long which wasn't fast enough for Damon. As soon as they had touched down in Richmond, he quickly sped towards Mystic Falls. When he got to the Boarding House, he was met with Elena sitting in front of the door, her long brown locks hiding her face from his view. He smelled salt and realized that she had been crying.<p>

Needing to get this over with, Damon loudly walked up the concrete path that led to the front door making sure she heard him. Elena heard footsteps and tilted her head forwards to see Damon, clad in all black and holding a box, walking towards her. She stood and wiped her tear stained face.

"Damon, I'm glad you're here." Elena said, wiping her eyes that had begun to redden because of her tears.

"Elena what do you want?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"I wanted to talk to you about Stefan. Has he seemed…different to you?"

Damon hadn't seen Stefan in a while so he couldn't answer that. "Elena, I haven't seen Stefan. He tends to avoid me since I slept with you. Come to think about it, he was supposed to be helping me look for Bonnie." Damon said. "Maybe the forest animals decided to rally up and attack him for eating their children."

The doppelgänger in front of him shook her head. "No, I had a movie date with him after the ordeal with Caroline and he was just confused about where we stood. Then the next day I ran to him at the mall and he was cold, harsh even. He called me the doppelgänger and compared me to Katherine. He never does that no matter how angry he was with me."

Damon pondered over it. Stefan wasn't cruel to Elena no matter how bad their relationship got. Even when he found out about their affair, he still didn't call Elena out of her name though it was something Damon would've done.

"Maybe he finally snapped."

"Please Damon. Could you just find out for me?" Elena pleaded. She felt like crying again just thinking about what he had spoken to her.

The blue eyed vampire sighed. He wasn't going to do this for her. He was going to do this because Stefan was his brother and he had fucked him over more times than he could count. "Fine."

Hope filled Elena and without thinking, she wrapped her arms around the vampire giving him a hug. The hug was completely one-sided and awkward. When Elena realized what she had done, she blushed and unwound her arms from around Damon.

"I'm very sorry Damon. I didn't realize…" She trailed off. They both knew that any physical contact was taboo for them especially since what had happened.

Damon merely nodded and watched her walk to her car. Before she left, she gave him a weak smile then turned off the property. Shaking his head, Damon opened the door only to be confronted with his younger brother.

Stefan sat in one of the plush chairs near the fireplace with a glass of amber liquid pressed to his lips. After he took a generous sip, he lowered the glass to reveal a smirk that graced his face.

"Welcome home brother." Stefan said eyeing the box that Damon had tucked underneath his arm. The way he was carrying it seemed like it was important to him and Stefan intended to find out what it was.

"Speaking of which, I haven't seen you around in some time. I was beginning to think you left Mystic Falls for good."

A chuckle escaped Stefan's lips and he stood up to refill his glass. "Mystic Falls is my home, Damon. I intend to stay for a long time. By the way, how is our fair Elena? I see that the whole ordeal hasn't put the two of you off from touching each other since you reek of her."

Damon's blue eyes narrowed as he took in Stefan's demeanor. The younger Salvatore seemed darker and off, something Damon hadn't seen since he was the Ripper. A baser instinct told him he should tread cautiously because Stefan was…wrong.

"Elena accidently hugged me. Why are you being a dick?"

Green eyes darken as Stefan took another sip of the whiskey in his glass. "Fine by me what you do. Elena seems to just want to fuck a Salvatore no matter who it is, just like Katherine. A dick is a dick and man, were they desperate. You can have her, everyone else has."

Ice blue eyes turned black as Damon growled and sped towards Stefan. He grabbed the front of Stefan's black shirt and pushed his towards the wall.

"What the fuck is your problem Stefan? You backed out on helping me find Bonnie and now you're acting like your tough shit!"

Stefan's fangs protruded and he easily pushed Damon off of him thanks to Bonnie's dark essence and blood flowing through his undead veins. Damon landed on the hard wood floor with a thud and Stefan towered over him. "Don't ever think you can overpower me Damon. I'm stronger than you are."

The younger vampire fished out a black envelope with red lettering from his jacket pocket and threw it towards Damon which landed near his head. "It's from the mayor. Being a council member, she asked me to give it to you."

With that, he pivoted and walked towards the door. "Oh and dear brother," Stefan said before turning around to reveal his blackened eyes, "Game on."

**A/N: Omg, wasn't this chapter an eye opener? Bonnie for some reason really wants Caroline to attend her ball. Damon is getting closer to finding out where Bonnie is, question is will he be ready to face her? Also is anyone sick of this hiatus as I am? Can't wait for another week! As always, I want to know what everyone thinks about the chapter!**

**Bamon Forever, Infrena**


	7. Dejected Bows

**Madness Too**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed (Nightfallsupernova, Yson, Maverick37, Alexis, Ginbell, XHush-HushX, and BamonForEternity) and those who favored this story and put it on their alerts. I know some were confused from last chapter and I promise to clear the confusion…eventually. Here's the chapter where secrets come out and not in a good way. I'm very sorry that it seems short but i promise that the next chapter will be longer. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. All rights reserved to the CW and LJ Smith. I don't own anything expect for the plot.**

During the time of midnight,  
>there's a shift in the air.<br>A bone chilling chill,  
>that tells you to beware.<p>

There are those who believe,  
>that the ones above are cursed.<br>But the ones under,  
>Are by far the worst.<p>

What they want is unknown,  
>because they always come back.<br>These spectrums of darkness,  
>Monsters wearing mask of Black.<p>

-Shattered Dreams of Lost Thoughts

Masks of Black

Caroline stared at the black envelope she had just received with the blood red lettering and she took the time to process what the card had just said. Apparently, the mayor was throwing another ball and she was 'cordially' invited. The blonde jumped up and down squealing with girlish glee. Instinctively, Caroline sped throughout her house looking for her phone. When she found it on the kitchen table, she immediately went through her contact list scrolling for the letter B. When she found Bonnie's name and picture, she tapped the tab only to realize what she was doing.

Bonnie wasn't going to pick up because Bonnie was still currently missing. With no leads to guide them, their search had come to an abrupt halt. Caroline tapped out of the list and sat her phone back down on the table. She missed Bonnie terribly. She was the only one who actually listened to what she said and gave her sound advice unlike Elena who she always competed against. They were so inseparable when they were young and now, they were scattered throughout the wind because of Elena and her slutty ways.

Sighing, Caroline ran her hands through her wavy blonde locks trying unsuccessfully to calm herself down. This shouldn't be her life. Bonnie was supposed to be here sharing girly moments with her about dresses, hairstyles, and makeup. Instead, she was god knows where with someone trying to use her. She slammed her hands on the table accidently breaking a piece of the edge off. At that moment, her phone went off indicating that she had a call. Ignoring the broken table, she grabbed her phone and glanced at the screen, seeing Tyler's name and goofy picture flash.

"Hello." She said, answering the call.

"Caroline, hey did you get an envelope in the mail?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah I did. It's an invitation to your mom's ball right?"

A second or two passed before he answered. "Yeah its tonight. Sorry its short notice. It's out of the blue but mom says you can't have too many parties." Tyler chuckled uneasily.

Caroline laughed because it seemed that Carol Lockwood was always throwing parties just for the hell of it. "She's right you know."

"I guess. Hey Care, would you like to be my date? I would love to be the guy with the hottest date there."

A thousand watt smile appeared on the young vampire's face. "Of course Tyler. I would love to."

"Great. I'll pick you up around seven."

"Ok." Caroline said before hanging up and setting her phone back down. She stared at the invitation once more before grabbing her car keys and her purse before heading towards the door. Since Bonnie couldn't make it, Caroline would dress up and have a good time for both of them.

Tyler stared at the phone for a couple of seconds even after the conversation between Caroline and he had ended. He hated lying to her. From the bottom of his heart, he didn't want to invite her because he knew it was going to cause hell and he wanted to shield her from it. Footsteps advanced towards him and he looked up to see Bonnie enter the room with Stefan at her side. It was sickening to see the vampire follow her around like a lost puppy.

"I take it you were talking to Caroline just now?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes I was making sure that she was going to be there as per your wishes." Tyler said avoiding her eyes.

"Good. Very good, abomination. I'm glad that you can follow orders. Keep this up and I may release my hold on your mother." She said turning to leave.

"Thank you, Master." Tyler said. He watched as Stefan glared at him before turning to catch up with Bonnie who was walking away from him. Tyler watched them both leave before relaxing back into the chair he was sitting in. Who was she trying to fool? They both knew that Bonnie had no intention to ever release them. They were her prisoners for eternity.

* * *

><p>Damon reread the invitation twice before throwing it on his bed. This town was throwing another ball and he had no time for it. According to Morgana, the demon that took Bonnie was here, in Mystic Falls, right under his goddamn nose. Didn't this cast out from hell know that Mystic Falls was his town, his own personal playpen to do whatever he wanted? Obviously not but he would make sure he found it and personally let him know.<p>

But where? He didn't have a clue where to start looking and there were a lot places it could be hiding. God, times like there were where he missed Bonnie the most. She always had an idea and a solution to anything. His anger problems? She'd put a lid on that quickly. His bullshit? She'd clean that up as well. Those seven months were short but he had never felt much happier that with her.

A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts. He sped towards the door and groaned as he caught the scent of the person who was interrupting him and his nonexistence search. Agitated, he opened the doors to reveal Elena and all of her so called glory.

"Elena, what brings you to my humble adobe?" Damon asked, sarcasm dripping on his tongue.

She held up a familiar black envelope. "Did you get one?"

"Of course I did Elena. I'm Damon Salvatore. Everyone wants my company."

The brunette rolled her eyes at his comment and continued. "Are you going?"

"No Elena, I am not going. I have better things to do than to sip champagne and laugh at idiotic jokes that are not funny."

He moved to close the door in her face but she slipped inside making him give her attention. "Damon, I came over here to also ask about Stefan. Did you talk to him?"

The vampire glared at her. "I did and you were right. Stefan's acting like a big dick, more so than me. I think Stefan's feeding on human blood again."

Elena's eyes were round as saucers at Damon's statement. It would explain his mood swings and his temperamental behavior. She hated the thought of Stefan becoming the Ripper again. Something must have happened between when he had dropped her off at her house to seeing him at the mall; it must have been something awful.

"Damon, I know this is going to sound weird but I need to ask you a favor. Would you be my date for the ball tonight?"

Crystal blue eyes widen in shock. "Elena, hell no! I have to find Bonnie and we already did this tango remember? I am not about to have Stefan down my throat again because you can't go somewhere stag!"

He watched with barely contained fury as the doppelgänger ran a shaky hand through her straight locks. "Please Damon. All we have to do is arrive together and dance one song. Please." Elena begged the vampire before her.

Damon was torn. The rational part of him knew he should send her out of his house on her ass just for even thinking it but the other part of him soften at her pitiful pleading. Being the good guy really sucked ass sometimes.

"Once dance and that is it Elena. I will not be your back up for Stefan and parade you around like some fairytale princess okay?"

Elena nodded and headed towards the door. "Is seven okay?"

"Yeah seven is good. If you're not ready, I'm leaving you fair and square." Damon warned her as she left the house.

He hurried and slammed the door not caring if she heard him or not. Damon went to collect a glass of whiskey thinking about what he had just agreed to. He'd make sure to let Elena know that no funny business was going to happen tonight because he was not that guy anymore. He didn't want Elena and he was a fool when he thought otherwise. If he saw Stefan there, he would make sure to drop her off in his care.

* * *

><p>Caroline walked up the steps to the Lockwood Mansion arm in arm with Tyler who looked edible in his three piece suit. He had complemented her on her dress and she blushed profusely. Her royal blue strapless dress clung to her curves and she accented it with a matching shawl. Greeting the door attendant, she gave him her shawl to which he bowed at her.<p>

Caroline's blue eyes scanned the crowd and her eyes were amazed with the change in scenery. Sure she had been to a ball when the Original family came to town but this, it was something different altogether. The walls were covered in black and red, no other color was present giving the party a dark tone. Yet it was beautiful in its own way and that was why Caroline was drawn to it.

Tyler glanced towards Caroline and watched as she raised her eyebrows at the decorations that covered the interior of the mansion. It was all Bonnie's will and his mother had no choice but to obey much to her chagrin.

"Your mom has a much different taste than what she usually does." Caroline said.

Tyler chuckled but it was hallow. "Yeah, she's expanding her creative imagination."

Not wanting to talk about it more, Tyler led Caroline to the ballroom and asked for her hand in a dance. A giddy Caroline readily accepted and she grasped his outstretched hand while placing the other on his shoulder. A romantic at heart, Caroline rest her head on his shoulder forgetting the world around her and focusing only on the male who had captured her heart. Tyler on the other hand could not relax.

He hated lying to Caroline but he was merely following the whims Bonnie wanted. He also had to think about his mother. He didn't want anything to happen to her because he did something foolishly. Breathing heavily, he made sure Caroline saw him as the happy boyfriend that was semi enjoying himself. Bonnie would know and she would dole out punishment swiftly and without mercy. Sighing, he grasped the blonde tightly as he held her closer to him. He would never let her go.

Damon arrived arm in arm with Elena knowing that it was a bad idea. Being a prefect southern gentleman, Damon escorted her into the mansion and waited for the attendant to take her shawl. Her floor length plum dress caught the eyes of several people which made Elena blush. Seeing this, Damon rolled his crystal blue eyes at her actions, Elena craved attention.

Frustrated, Damon moved them towards the crowd where most of Mystic Fall's residents were gathered. To his right, he spotted Alaric and signaled to him to which he replied.

"Damon, can we dance?" Elena asked, silently pleaded with him.

"One dance, remember?"

Elena nodded her perfectly coiffed head knowing that fact already. Sighing to himself, Damon led her to the ballroom not caring about the strange looks some were giving them. Once he stood in the middle of the floor, he spun Elena around making her face him. His arm snaked around her waist while the other held her hand, leading them in the dance.

Caroline felt Tyler humph at something which caught her attention. She removed her head from Tyler's shoulder and looked at him; curious to what caught his censure.

"What's wrong?" She asked, smiling.

Tyler said nothing as his attention split from Caroline to what was in front of him. Wanting to know what was wrong, Caroline turned her head around to see what the commotion was. The sight she saw made her smile disappear into a tight frown and made her growl slightly. Wiggling out of Tyler's embrace, Caroline held her gown as she marched towards the source of her discontentment.

Fueled by her rising anger, Caroline steamed towards Damon and Elena and with ire she grabbed Damon's shoulder and moved him out of the way to come face to face with her ex-best friend.

"What the hell Elena?" Caroline shouted loudly making the attention of the crowd focused on the scene that was about to unfold.

"Blondie, this isn't what it looks like." Damon said but was cut off by Caroline's hand in his face. He wasn't the one she was currently grilling.

"I wasn't talking to you, Damon. My conversation is with Elena." Caroline yelled.

Said doppelgänger was currently staring at the blonde with wide eyes. "Caroline, Damon and I are just here as friends."

The blonde vampire let out a very unladylike snort. "Get real Elena. I'm so sick of you trying to play Miss Innocent. After what happened, you have the nerve to show up dangling off Damon's arm."

Tyler watched as all eyes focused on Caroline and her outburst. The conversation was quickly becoming heated and he needed to stop it before something happened. Without further ado, he closed the gap between him and Caroline and lightly put a hand on her satin covered arm.

"Caroline." Tyler said softly but the vampire was still fired up. She turned to look at the hybrid but shook her head in defiance. Gently, she removed her gloved arm and turned back to the couple who was the accelerant to her anger.

"Blondie, it's the truth. Elena needed a date and I reluctantly agreed."

"Oh I see. Just because Stefan wants nothing to do with you, you decide that the other Salvatore was a nice substitute. Sorry Elena, the world doesn't revolve around you and your slutty ways."

Damon moved towards Caroline intending to move her away from them but Tyler beat him to it. Elena and Damon both watched as Tyler grabbed Caroline by the waist and led her out of the ballroom. He heard the blonde protest at being dragged away but his attention wandered back to the brunette he came here with. Elena seemed dejected but he honestly couldn't care and a part of him realized that Blondie was right on the money with her assumptions. Elena had only come to him because Stefan was being a dick to her and she needed a reliable substitute.

The crowd around them stopped staring and went back to their own conversations when a woman he didn't know strolled to the middle of the ballroom floor. She wore a strapless silver beaded ball gown and her hair was pale blonde that reached the middle of her back. Her blue eyes glanced at the crowd and with a bright smile, she spoke to everyone.

"Please everyone; may I have your attention please?" The woman spoke.

The conversations halted and everyone turned their eyes towards the woman who stood regal in the middle of the room. Flipping her curly blonde mane over her shoulder, she licked her lips before proceeding.

"As you all may know, I am the Mayor's new advisor to the Founder's Council. For this evening, the Mayor wants me to lead you into the grand hallway for a big announcement she has planned. If you would all so kindly follow me."

Everyone watched as the blonde parted through the crowd and made her way out of the room and into the adjacent one. Murmuring about the new developments, the guests excitedly followed. Damon led Elena into the other room as well but silently went over the new information. He was on the Founder's Council but Carol didn't mention a new advisor to him at all. Excusing himself to Elena, he moved through the crowd to find Alaric who was drowning a glass of champagne like it was ice cold water.

Slipping up towards him, Damon nudged him on the shoulder, gaining his attention. "Know what this big announcement is about?"

Alaric shrugged his shoulders. "Not a clue."

_Damn_, Damon thought. If Alaric didn't knew it meant that the Council members were in the dark as well. Changing topics, he glanced at the grand staircase waiting for Carol to show. "What's up with the new Advisor?"

Sighing, the vampire hunter picked up another flute of champagne from a waiter passing by. "Her name is Kathy von Swartzchild. That's all I know about her."

Wheels of deception were turning in Damon's mind. Something was wrong here and Miss Kathy was connected to it. He needed to find out more but the sight of Carol walking down the stairs hushed everyone up and turned their attention towards her.

The older woman smiled at everyone but to Damon it looked obligatory. Slightly distressed, Carol smoothed down imaginary wrinkles in her apricot gown before speaking. "Residents of Mystic Falls, I am glad to see that everyone has graced me with your presence. It gives me a great honor to announce that one of our own has come back to Mystic Falls after being away for so long. I hope you join me in celebrating her return to out quaint and happy town."

Carol stepped to the side and was met by her new advisor. Damon felt a gasp get caught in his throat as he watched the person that started to descend the grand staircase. His Bonnie, dressed in a glorious black ball gown, walked down the steps accompanied by his younger brother who was also dressed in black. He held her hand delicately keeping his gaze rigid yet sensual as he glanced inconspicuously at the witch. They stopped at the edge of the staircase giving a dramatic pause before Stefan turned and kissed the back of Bonnie's hand. Throughout the crowd, Damon watched as Elena placed a hand around her mouth trying as hard as she could to not make a sound as her ex-boyfriend and her ex best friend walked down the stairs hand and hand.

Caroline's blue eyes widen as she saw her best gal pal descend the stairs with Stefan no less. She moved to advance towards her but a firm grip on her arm held her back. She looked towards Tyler who had an indescribable look on his face. He wasn't surprised to see Bonnie and it made her wonder if he knew about her arrival and didn't tell her. He shook his head and turned his attention towards their new arrival, making sure that Caroline watched as well.

With a smile, Stefan released Bonnie's hand ever so slightly and stepped towards the side making sure he was only a couple of paces away. She spared him a glance before turning towards the crowd.

"Residences of Mystic Falls, I am so happy to be back in the town I was born in. Being away made me miss it terribly but fear not, I have come back and I intend to stay."

The congregate of Mystic Fall's finest all smiled and clapped giving her a round of applause. She waited until the clapping subsided before she continued. "But that is not my only reason for coming back. Your so-called picturesque town is horrific, founded by blood of my ancestors. For almost two centuries, you have pledged to keep this town safe from the things that crawl in the dark not realizing that it is you that are the monsters. I intend to rectify that starting with my control over this town."

Murmurs rang throughout the crowd as Bonnie's words sunk in. Some panicked and headed for the doors only to find them locked and inescapable. Damon's eyes widen as all the information he had learned in the past couple of days sunk in. Since words couldn't form in his throat, he turned towards Alaric only to see him and the other members of the founder's council gather around the staircase and sink to their knees in a formal bow. Bonnie, it seemed, had forced the council into giving her their allegiance.

Everyone else had seen this as well and with the sight of Carol Lockwood bowing in submission as well meant that they had no choice to escape their fate. Desolation swept through the crowd, drenching their hearts in the ice cold feeling. Sinking their shoulders in defeat, they all turned towards the menacing figure that stood on the stairs dressed in black. One by one, all of the attendees sunk to their knees, announcing their surrender to the woman who seemed to smile malevolently.

Damon looked around the room, seeing that the only ones who didn't bow down were Caroline, Tyler, Elena, and himself. The four of them held their stance as Bonnie looked on, green eyes glowing with malice as she observed them,

A chilly laugh sprung from her lips as she took in their forms. "Well, well. How heroic of you. Your choice, will you bow to me or will I have the pleasure of ripping the skin from you bones while you watch?"

**A/N: I know horrible of me to stop there but it had to be done! So Bonnie has shown her true intentions towards everyone and only Damon, Caroline, Tyler, and Elena seem like they are going to defy her. I hated the way they used Bonnie in last night's episode. It's like they said, hey Bonnie is not important enough to be a big storyline so we're just going to put her in just for a spell. Grr, hope next episode is better! As always, I would love to know what everyone thinks!**

**Bamon Forever, Infrena**


	8. Dark Hearts

**Madness Too**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed (Yson, Maverick37, nightfallsupernova, BamonForEternity, Hazel08, and XHush-HushX) and those who favored this story and put it on their alerts. I'm very sorry that I went over a month without updating. I was just so busy with school and co-writing another story that I barely got time to work with Madness Too. And it gives me no pleasure to say this but this is the second to last chapter of this story. The story is wrapping up and I hope I've kept you entertained so far….so Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. All rights reserved to the CW and LJ Smith. I don't own anything expect for the plot.**

_Laced with the scent of death  
>The ribbon on her dress was once white<br>Is now red  
>She killed and has been damned<br>Into an eternal hell  
>The one she thought she loved<br>Turned her into a living monster  
>She never wanted to kill<br>Never wanted to be this  
>She was in love with it now<br>She just doesn't want to be  
>Now<br>Ribbons in her hair  
>The ones lacing her dress<br>They were once white  
>Are tainted with the blood of the innocent<br>And black with sin_

_-Midnight Hour_

_Ribbons and Blood_

Bonnie smiled maliciously as she watched them cower before her. She was slightly amused that they looked appalled and seeing the hurt that had flashed across Elena's face as she glanced at Stefan made her want to dance with glee. But seeing Damon again made her heart unnaturally resonate which wasn't something she was accustomed to. Focusing her attention back to the four, she snapped her fingers in the direction of the blonde next to Mayor Lockwood.

Katherine watched the scene with her usual mild attention. She cared nothing about the fate of Mystic Falls and its residences. She only wanted a certain green eyed vampire who was currently in the clutches of a deranged witch. Bonnie snapped her fingers at her which made her move from the Mayor's side to stand next to her master. She said nothing which meant that she was going to bark orders at her just not yet.

"Abomination, are you going to disobey me? It would be a shame if your mother dropped to the floor dead because you don't know how to listen."

Tyler looked at Caroline who was giving him a fearful look. He hated to see her look so frightened but he knew that Bonnie wouldn't hurt Caroline, but Elena….Her slightly cool hand grabbed his tightly.

"Tyler..." She said but he shook his head. She had nothing to worry about. Silently, they watched as Tyler trudged up the steps and stood next to his mother. She calmly grabbed his hand and gave him a half smile before they turned back to the scene before them.

"Your faces make me nauseated. Everyone who is not of the Founder's Council and of this rebellious fraction may leave." Bonnie spoke in a booming voice.

All of the guests that were on their knees scrambled to their feet and headed quickly out the doors that had magically opened for them. In a matter of minutes, the Lockwood Mansion was populated only by members of the Founder's Council and the supernaturals. Unable to stay quiet any longer, Caroline looked towards Bonnie with hurt in her eyes.

"Bonnie, is this really you? Have you gone evil again?" She asked, hurt in her voice. Bonnie had said she needed time and she was prepared to give her that. But seeing her here forcing her will on others made something in her break.

Bonnie's face soften at Caroline's words. She hated seeing that pained look on the one person that hadn't abandon in her time of need. "I love you Caroline. You're my sister which is why I have no desire to hurt you. I am asking you once more to stand aside and stand with me."

The blonde shook her head. "I agree with you that Elena is selfish but I can't stand idly by and watch you destroy yourself. She's not worth it, not anymore." Caroline pleaded.

"Is this how you feel? Will you not yield from your position?" Bonnie asked.

"I can't Bon. I won't." Caroline said, standing her ground.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips before she turned towards Katherine. She nodded towards her to which she gave her a short bow. Using her speed, Katherine zipped away from the staircase and reappeared behind the young vampire. Pulling out a syringe from the concealed strap around her thigh, Katherine stuck the needle into the blonde's neck and pushed down the handle sending concentrated vervain into Caroline's bloodstream.

Feeling weak, Caroline grabbed her neck at where the needle used to be before the blonde pulled it out. She felt her system shut down and saw black as the toxin took effect. Katherine grabbed her and ungraciously picked her up and moved her away from the room. Damon moved towards Elena making sure that he protected her even though he was not romantically involved with her.

Green eyes narrowed at the sight. Fury brewed inside the witch which radiated off her in waves. Stefan felt this and wanted to make his Goddess happy by eliminating the cause of her anger. His eyes bled black and he moved forward only to be stopped by a raised hand from Bonnie.

"So I see things never change. How long have you two started fucking each other again?" Bonnie asked acidly.

"Bonnie, Damon and I are just friends. Besides, how can you talk about betrayal when you have Stefan?" Elena said, becoming angry herself.

Bonnie moved to speak but Stefan beat her to it. He bared his fangs at the brunette causing her to inwardly wince. "For your information doppelgänger bitch, I was never yours. If you want to keep that pretty neck, you and my _brother _should kneel before her."

Damon stepped away from Elena and walked closer to the staircase. He watched as the Council members parted away to give him room. His glance turned briefly to Alaric and Liz both who held shame and defeat in their eyes. He focused his attention back to the green eyed witch who watched his every move like a predatory hawk. Stefan watched as Bonnie looked on careful of his every move.

"Is it true, Bonnie? Have you been taken hostage by the demon that controls you?" Damon asked, his voice calm and cool.

"Who has told you this? That whore Morgana?" Bonnie asked as the malice in her voice grew. She clenched her fists and Stefan could feel the anger that poured off of her. He moved to intervene but Bonnie raised her hand up once again. "I had a feeling that she was behind all of this. You would think after three hundred and fifty years, she would know when to shut her trap."

"Bonnie, fight this asshole. He doesn't control you, you are better than this." Damon pleaded. He needed her to battle this demon that had taken hold of her. "You're a Bennett, fight like one."

Those words shook Bonnie on the inside. A part of her vibrated with the purity of those words but she quickly dispelled of those feelings. Darkness had claimed her heart and his words meant nothing to her. "Nice try Damon but I'm afraid you're going to have to do better than that. And I sorry but you don't have the go-go juice needed to back up your words." She said smiling wickedly.

At her words, a dark cloud formed high up in the room and thunder boomed, echoing off the walls. The Council members quickly moved out of the way and headed towards were Carol and Tyler was standing. Damon quickly sped and grabbed Elena and moved her to the side of the room. He looked towards where Bonnie and Stefan stood and was surprised to see Stefan shielding himself in front of Bonnie. If Bonnie wasn't creating this, Damon wondered who?

* * *

><p>A couple of seconds passed before the cloud dispersed and a familiar woman with red hair and blue eyes appeared in the middle of the room. Her arms were covered with multiple bangles and instead of her sheer clothes, she was spotting a dark green and brown cloak. The cloak was stitched with symbols that Damon had seen upon the walls of her home. He guessed that they were protection symbols.<p>

"Unclean one, release the witch from your hostage." Morgana said. Her voice boomed throughout the room. Damon watched as Bonnie twirled a curl around her finger looking as though she was bored.

"Morgana, finally came out of your house? I confess I am surprised to see you here. When I threw my party tonight, I did not think I'd get to kill Miss Badass Witch and the doppelgänger whore in the same night. Gotta admit, my night just got better." Bonnie smirked as her green eyes bled black.

With a flick of her wrist, Bonnie sent a sliver of black fire towards the witch who waved it off with a wave of her hand. Impatient, Bonnie flicked her wrist once more and a tarred covered tendril appeared and headed straight for Morgana. She released a ball of white energy that stopped the vine midway and watched with a smug look as it dissipated into thin air.

"Is that the best you can do, Demon?" Morgana asked, her fiery red hair blowing behind her.

The dark witch merely shrugged, a little frustrated at the Scottish woman. Her face scrunched up in anger before it uncoiled, revealing a dangerous smile. "Morgana, you of all people should know you haven't won until you've won. I'll kill you just as I killed my cousin."

Damon and Elena paled at Bonnie's words. Elena knew Bonnie hated her for sleeping with Damon but she was so far gone, she killed her own family. "Bonnie, you killed Lucy?" Elena asked, shocked.

"I did, and I danced in their blood and harnessed their magical energy. If you don't believe me, ask Katherine. She was with me the entire time though I was a bit put off when she didn't partake in the festivities."

Damon stood in front of Elena not believing the words Bonnie spoke. He couldn't, because that would mean Bonnie is far gone and that he had no chance of saving her. "The Bonnie I know wouldn't kill her own family member, not even to level up."

"Didn't you drain you own father to transition? Kind of hypocritical if you ask me. But I am bored and I must finish this." Bonnie stated. They watched as she moved away from Stefan and headed down the stairs, her long black train swishing behind her. She got to the last step and formed a black ball of energy that she threw not at Morgana, but above their heads.

The ceiling of the room became covered in the dark energy, sending black streaks of lightning everywhere. Stefan glanced up, amazed at the sheer power of his Goddess. His eyes bled black and his fangs protruded from his gums. Sighing lovingly, he sped towards Bonnie and with an approving nod from her, he sunk his fangs into her wrist sucking her power filled blood. He felt the all-consuming rush of her darkness pour into him and he sighed before releasing himself from her.

Morgana glanced at the ceiling and then at the demon. It was fueling the vampyre with its dark essence making it more tainted. She watched as the vampyre sped towards her but she was quicker. With a wave of her hand, a shield formed between her and the vampyre. It smiled horrendously at her before moving to the side of her. With a horrible realization to its apparent targets, she twirled graciously around and erected a shield to encase the doppelgänger and the loud mouthed vampyre. Stefan bounced off the shield and roared lowly in displeasure.

"You've denied my Consort of his game, old one. That is punishable by death." Bonnie said, her face contorting slightly.

"Most unclean one, you shall not have your vengeance. Your hold over the witch is weakening; I see it in your eyes."

A low growl emitted from Bonnie and the whole room shook from its vibrations. From her anger, the dark energy above their heads grew until it covered half the room. Morgana clutched her heart as she felt herself suffocating from the despair that seemed everywhere. Finding herself, she ran over to the vampyre and doppelgänger.

"Grab my hands, now!" Morgana ordered.

The two quickly did as they were told. As they felt a light sensation flood through them, Damon and Elena closed their eyes. Lowly, they heard an ungodly scream but the sound of a vacuum drove it out. When the two felt a heat surround them, they opened their eyes to see themselves in a familiar room.

"We're in the Boarding House. How did we get here?" Elena asked.

Morgana let go of their hands and made her way to a brown, leather chair in which she elegantly sat down in. "I felt that this place was very familiar with you two so I transported you here."

Damon undid his tie and threw it across the room. "Well that's great and all but how are we supposed to save Bonnie?"

"Damon, Bonnie's beyond saving. Didn't you see what I saw? Bonnie's gone." Elena said, looking intensely at the vampire she used to pine for.

Damon whirled around quickly and focused his angry ice blue eyes at Elena. He glared at her, wondering faintly why did he every fall in love with this wisp of a girl. "Don't ever say that Elena. This is all my fault and I would die before I ever give up on her again. Witch, isn't there something you can do? I mean with all that mojo, can't you slow her down?"

Said witch in question eyed the vampyre before she spoke. "I am afraid that I can't use my 'mojo' as you call it to slow her down for much longer. She is growing in power; the demon controlling her is feeding the vampyre at its side as well as taking from him. Only you can stop it and release your witch from its clutches. You don't have much time though. Her soul is still being devoured by it and soon your witch would not exist anymore."

Damon looked lost and forlorn, a sight that Elena hadn't seen since Bonnie first left him. Damon walked towards the stairway not glancing back at either one of the women taking refuge in his living room. "I'm going to take a nap. Hopefully Bonnie can give me some answers." He called back as he made his way towards his room.

Elena, who had felt like she was a third wheel, didn't know anything about the witch across from her other than her name and that whoever was controlling Bonnie really truly hated her. She made her way to the sofa and nervously sat down next to the witch noticing for the first time how tired she looked. "Aren't you tired?"

Morgana chuckled slightly. "Oh dear, when you are as old as I am, things like tired don't apply to one."

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you anyway?"

"Child, I am over three hundred and fifty years old. An ancient. My kind don't live that long, witches aren't supposed to live almost four lifespans. Since we draw our magic from nature and all of its inhabitants, we are slaves to the cycle of life ourselves. We die and we are born yet I am an exception to that rule."

Elena knew she was prying but the woman fascinated her. She was over three hundred and fifty years old and yet she didn't look a day over thirty. "Why are you the exception?"

Morgana sighed before answering the doppelgänger. "Three hundred and fifty years ago, my coven and I repelled a demon from hell that had possessed a young girl from a nearby village. I and nineteen other witches gave our blood and our magic to drive it back into the dark pits of hell. But we were smart and knew that Darkness would try to come back which is why they chose me to live on to make sure nothing like that ever happened again. I failed and now it has taken over a witch whose magic is powerful. Her soul has repelled it, but she cannot fight it for long. Soon it will consume her and it will terrorize in its quest for absolute destruction. It has already begun, starting with this town."

Morgana moved from her place at the chair towards the sitting room's double white doors. She moved the curtain to the side and revealed the sky outside. The moon was nowhere to be seen and the sky was alight with streaks of lightning. "This is nothing compared to what is to come. If Darkness is to succeed, it would truly bring about hell on Earth."

* * *

><p>Damon laid down in his bed, tuxedo and all, willing himself to fall asleep. He desperately needed to talk to Bonnie and he could only do that in his dreams. He would not let her be consumed by an asshole who wanted world domination. Closing his eyes to give way to sleep, he thought about all the things that drew him to his little witch.<p>

Opening his light blue eyes, Damon found himself at what looked like to be a pizza parlor. He chuckled to himself at the hilariousness of the situation. Bonnie and their entire world were on the line and he dreamt about eating pizza! The bell above the door jingled and he turned around to see who was entering the deserted parlor. Faceless people entered in huge numbers and he had to push people out of the way. Not wanting to be in the place anymore, Damon pushed around people until he exited the parlor only instead of being met with a city sidewalk, he was faced with a blackened garden.

The roses that were supposed to be red were now black as were all the other flowers around him. They were black in color and had thick, black goo dripping off them. He moved further in the garden and stopped at the middle where a dozen of the flowers were as white as newly fallen snow. Amazed, he bent down to smell them and was greeted with a scent of fresh jasmine.

"You shouldn't touch those." A voice said.

Damon straightened up and was greeted with the form of a young girl. She had emerald green eyes, curly shoulder length hair and caramel colored skin. The young girl was dressed in a long white dress that seemed almost too big for her. Damon moved towards her but she raised a hand, nonverbally telling him to stop. He smirked at the child seeing Bonnie in her features.

"Why shouldn't I?" Damon asked.

"That is what is left of her soul. It has corrupted everything but that." The young girl replied.

"Can she do anything to stop it?"

The young girl shook her head, her curls swishing from side to side. "She can't. She gave into it. Only you can stop it."

"How?" Damon asked.

"The holy artifact. You still love her so much and it is because of that, you are the only one who can successfully destroy it. You must hurry; she is running out of time."

The child outstretched her arm and pointed towards the center of the garden. He followed her gaze to the white roses and watched with horror as one of the flowers dripped the same black goo that was on the other flowers. It flowed until it encased the whole flower leaving it as black as night.

A sudden wind whipped through the garden sending thousands of black petals up into the air. Damon had to shield himself with his arm to avoid being pelted with the petals. Blue eyes watched as the young girl smiled sadly at him before she turned around and walked away not affected by the strong wind. Before the petals consumed his vision he faintly saw another white rose dripping with that same black goo.

* * *

><p>Gasping, Damon awoke with the crushing feeling he always endured whenever Bonnie contacted him though his dreams. He closed his electric blue eyes in an effort to calm himself down but it was no use. Bonnie pointed out that she was being taken over by the demon and it corrupting her quickly. He sped over to his closet and opened the hidden compartment which held the blade that Morgana gave to him. Hearing the two heartbeats downstairs, Damon grabbed the box and sped down the stairs and startled Elena with his sudden appearance.<p>

He watched as Morgana laid her dark blue eyes on him with mild amusement. A part of him was a bit put out that he couldn't rile the old witch up. "Anything happened while I was indisposed?"

"What did you learn from your dream, vampyre?" Morgana asked circling the room.

"Bonnie, she doesn't have a lot of time left. The asshole from hell is consuming her soul quickly. She won't last long." He set the box down on the coffee table then sighed at their predicament.

"What is that?" Elena asked, she ran her hand across the box which was carved with intricate symbols. The box hummed power beneath her fingertips and she suddenly felt pure warmth flow throughout her being. It made her feel powerful and loved all at the same time. She glanced up at the two other people with her in the room and blushed before removing her hand away.

Damon eyed her skeptically. "I can kill the demon with the blade inside of it."

"If what you say is true about the Bennett, I fear we also don't have much time left." She moved once more towards the double white doors. She moved the curtain to the side and watched with great pain to see that thick black clouds and covered the night sky. Thunder boomed greatly and the lightning danced hauntingly across the clouds.

"She is coming and I may not have the means to drive back the Darkness that threatens you now. Heed with caution vampyre, another one of your kind wishes to speak with you." Morgana stated still staring at the sky.

A string of loud cursing turned Damon and Elena's attention from the sky to the front door. Amused, Damon walked to the door and threw it open to reveal the blonde from Bonnie's entourage. Damon leant on the doorframe, smirking at her hateful blue eyes.

"Hello, Kathy von Swartzchild. Or would you prefer Katherine?" Damon asked his sire.

Katherine stood three feet from the doorway. She was still dressed in her silver ball gown and she was nursing a scorched hand that was beginning to heal. The invisible barrier that kept her from getting any closer to the Boarding House also served as a warning to supernatural creatures. "How did you figure it out?"

"You lordly lord told us. Got to admit, didn't recognize you because that dye job is impressive. It doesn't suit you Katherine."

"Yeah well Bonnie, I mean my master, didn't want me looking like the slut that slept with you and it was either this or being burnt alive. Suffice to say, best decision ever." She said smugly.

Elena came up to the open door and narrowed her eyes at her past tormenter who shared her face. "Katherine, what did you do with Caroline?"

Katherine moved a blonde lock of her hair from her face and swept it behind her ear. "My master has done no harm to her. She only commanded me to keep her out of harm's way. As for you three, my master has sent me here to give you a message. If you were to surrender right here and now, the Goddess Bonnie would take your submission into accordance when she doles out her punishment. If you continue to disobey, she would bestow on you the true meaning of the word pain. What's your pick?"

Damon looked at the two before turning his attention back to Katherine. She seemed, off as something Bonnie had done had made her fidgety, anxious even. The Katherine he knew was proud, confident, and slutty. This new version of her made him sick to his stomach almost.

With his trademark smirk, Damon stood from leaning on the doorframe. He walked from the door towards Katherine, stopping just before barrier ended. Leaning close enough not to get burned as well, he spoke loud and clear. "You tell that asshole of a master that if it wants us that bad, it's going to have to come here to get us, understand?"

Katherine shook her head at the stupidity Damon exuded. "You're a fool, Damon. This will only lead to your demise."

They watched as the five hundred year old vampire turned on her heels and sped away becoming a silver and blonde blur. He turned to see the frightful look on Elena's face and the amused look on Morgana's.

"Damon, you do know what this means?" Elena asked.

"Believe it or not, Elena I do. Means that I get to face them on a head on approach."

Elena shook her head before retreating back into the house. Damon knew on some level Elena didn't trust him but he was saving her ungrateful ass even though she was the one that caused all of this. His eyes settled on Morgana who hadn't moved from her spot.

"Pretty impressive trick you did with the barrier, witch."

"I have my moments, vampyre. Do you still love the Bennett witch?" Morgana asked.

"With everything that I am." He replied in all seriousness.

Morgana looked him up and down before continuing. "Even with all of your rudeness and crass as well as being an abomination of nature, there still may be hope for you yet vampyre. Come, we have little time to discuss an important matter."

She walked inside leaving Damon to follow but he stopped just before going in. Sighing to himself, he glanced up at the clouds taking note of how ominous they looked. The air around him felt stagnated and pulsed with a menacing feeling. This was all part of his consequence, punished because he did the same thing to Bonnie that Katherine did to him. He wanted, no needed to make this right with her because this time, the whole entire world and the witch whom he loved depended on him and he would not let her down.

**A/N: Ahh, another chapter down, one more to go. A lot of things happened in this chapter that was eye opening. Morgana showing up to help Damon and Elena while Dark!Bonnie gives the three an ultimatum. Also, Damon finally got to see what is happening to Bonnie. Question is, can Damon truly save Bonnie? As for finales, was anyone else shocked at The Departed? I cried so hard when Alaric died and nearly wet my pants when Badass Bonnie came out to play. So there may be a chance for Dark! Bonnie? I can't wait! As always, I would love to hear what you guys thought of the chapter. **

**Bamon Forever, Infrena**


	9. To Live

**Madness Too**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed (Kol and Elena, nightfallsupernova, Yson, Maverick37, Hazel08, and XHush-HushX) and those who favored this story and put it on their alerts. Special shout out to Nightfallsupernova, Yson, Maverick37, Hazel08, and XHush-HushX. These guys have reviewed from beginning to end and for that I am thankful. I can't believe that this is last chapter to my sequel. I have had a good journey with this series and I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. All rights reserved to the CW and LJ Smith. I don't own anything expect for the plot.**

"…_I feel i can finally be free_

_I saw you cry finally_

_You only cried cause you knew i was gone for good_

_As they state the last words_

_Part of me goes into the wind with song lyrics_

_A tiny bit of the ashes of me remain in this locket _

_I saved it just for you_

_Keep it close to you forever"_

_-Salina Is Beautiful Gebhardt_

_The Funeral_

Katherine Pierce wasn't afraid of many things. When she was a human the only thing she had worried about was being married off to a good and very rich husband that had not gotten wind of her having a child of out wedlock. After she had turned herself into a vampire, the only thing she had worried about was Klaus finding her and torturing the living daylight out of her ass for running away from him. Learning about the Scooby Gang defeating Klaus had settled her into a life of tranquility and fearlessness. Yet she was walking up the steps to the Lockwood Mansion and dreading to have the pleasure of informing Bonnie that they threw her offer in her face.

Sucking what courage she was known for, Katherine calmly walked inside of the Mansion and headed towards the study where she knew Bonnie had gathered. The hallway was cold, even for a vampire such as herself. It was also unnatural dark but she knew it to be Bonnie's doing. She swung open the double oak doors and was greeted with a familiar sight. Katherine watched as the Founder's Council huddled around the room. They looked haggard as they sat next to one another still in their formal wear. She looked around and grew worried when she didn't spot Bonnie or Stefan in the room but she did see Alaric with Liz.

Out of the council members, they looked to be in the worst shape. Liz's short cropped hair was unkempt and Alaric looked as if he was a newly recovering alcoholic...again. _Pathetic_, Katherine thought as she made her way to the desk. None of the humans gave her any attention until she cleared her throat, giving them her attention.

"Where is the Goddess?" Katherine asked. "Where are the Mayor and her son?"

The room was quiet once more. Everyone glanced towards each other before the bald headed man stood up and trembled. "She…she is…" He trailed off before a thunderous boom startled everyone in the room.

They all followed the sound and watched as the double doors opened revealing the four missing people. Bonnie had changed out of her formal dress and into a sleek black halter top with an ankle length black skirt. Stefan was now wearing an all-black ensemble complete with a leather jacket. He ghosted his arm around her waist leading her into the room. Tyler and Mayor Lockwood walked behind her, looking as though both of them would rather be somewhere else. The hybrid was wearing a black outfit looking as though he was ready to do battle.

The council member's rose to their feet as Bonnie walked in, none of them said a word as Stefan led her to the desk chair. She sat down and looked giddy as child waiting for their piece of candy.

"So minion," Bonnie started as everyone sat back down in their seats. "What was their response to my most humble offer?"

Katherine nervously smoothed out imaginary wrinkles in her ball gown before she spoke. "Well, Damon basically said to go fuck yourself."

Bonnie's eyes flickered from emerald to obsidian as she took in Katherine's message. A crackle of dark energy flowed throughout the room indicating her anger. "Fine if that's the way Damon wants to play, then we'll play." She stood up out of the seat and directed her attention to the measly Founder's Council.

"Council members, I am truly sick of looking at all of you. You are all pathetic human beings with no real talent and frankly a waste of space. Marcus Gillman is the only one I actually want to stay. The rest of you, you have to the count of three to leave my sight. But if you try to leave town or rally up against me, be warned I will bestow indescribable pain onto you with a smile. One...Two…"

At her words, everyone except for the man named Marcus scrambled up and headed out the door in a rush. In a matter of seconds, the room was void except for the six. Marcus, who stood in a seated position, swatted his sweating head and looked up towards the woman who requested his presence.

"You are not like the others, Marcus. You do me great justice and as a reward you will come with us. Understood?"

The man got up and bowed before Bonnie. "I do, Goddess."

A wicked smile appeared on Bonnie's face and her eyes returned to their natural green. "Good." She turned back to Stefan and gave him a seductive smile before she raised her arms up above her. The room shook manically as Bonnie cackled wickedly.

"Come. It is time to show what happens to those who rebel against a Goddess."

Taking a deep breath, Bonnie waved her hands and the five who were present in Bonnie's entourage, felt a burning sensation flow through their entire beings before they felt themselves fade into thin air along with Bonnie. All that was left behind was a girlish cackle that seemed to resonate in the air behind them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Damon and Elena sat in the living room of his ancestral home while Morgana paced back and forth in front of them. She looked weary as she explained their so called strategy over and over again.<p>

"For the last time Vampyre, the demon that is currently holding the Bennett witch will not be weakened by crosses or other likes of that. On its own maybe, but is has a flesh and blood host which makes it impervious to those items. Only the blade that I have given you will destroy it."

Damon ran a hand through his hair. It had been over an hour since Katherine left and he had no doubts that the demon was on his way to plow right though them. He glanced at Elena whose perfectly coiffed hairdo was already gone and back to her causal pin straight look. She looked defeated, something he didn't want to see right now.

"Do you think Bonnie is bringing her A game?" Damon asked though he already knew the answer.

Morgana eyed his pop cultural reference with a raised eyebrow. "The demon will bring all at its command. The barrier will hold for a while but it is the blade that will save us."

"Why Damon?" Elena questioned. "Why must it be him that destroys the demon?"

"He is the one who can shake the witch's soul. It calls to him, sings to him even. That is why he can use the blade against the Darkness and no one else."

Elena was about to speak when a thunderous boom drowned out the sound of her voice. It pulsated throughout the room earning a small shriek of fright from the human in the room. Damon stood up and held his stance as the room shook tremendously. He reached out and grabbed Morgana, straightening her as she began to lose her footing.

"What's going on?" Elena asked, fear pouring into her voice. Mystic Falls was not known for having earthquakes only for a tornado or hurricane passing through Virginia once or twice. "An earthquake?"

"This is no ordinary earthquake." Morgana shouted.

The room suddenly stopped shaking and Damon moved Morgana out of the way and headed towards the door. Morgana quickly ran towards him and grabbed him by the arm halting his movements. "Vampyre, are you sure you want to look outside that door? If you do, then your fate is sealed and you cannot falter from the path that you've chosen."

Ice blue eyes glanced from Morgana's deep blue ones to the chocolate orbs of Elena. She had moved from her place on the couch and stood just a few feet from them.

"I'm sure."

Morgana set her stone gaze on the vampyre in front of her and released his arm. She took a step back and walked over to Elena's side. "Then this is the path that you've chosen. Heed cautiously."

The century and a half vampire stared at the door for a second before yanking the red oak door open and was met by a blackened sky. There was no moon as before but the darkness seemed to be thicker. Even with his enhanced vision and his instinctual predatory sight, the cloak of night was not one of his likings. It seemed too ominous and too suffocating.

The air around him reeked of charcoal and of burned flesh and he had to cover his nose just to stop the stench from entering his lungs. It enveloped him and for a second, it reminded him of the dream Bonnie had contacted him before he was shoved back by a powerful gust of wind.

"Fuck!" He shouted before he got back up to his feet and saw the person he was equally dreading and longing for.

Not five feet from him stood Bonnie flanked by Stefan and Katherine. Behind them and off to the side stood Carol and Tyler Lockwood along with Gillman, a person he recognized from the Founder's Council. The bald headed man wiped the sweat that had gathered on his head as he made eye contact with Damon.

"Damon, still alive?" Bonnie asked. He looked her up and down, eyeing her black ensemble. He made a mental note about how sinful Bonnie looked in black but it was green that he loved her in.

The vampire chuckled. "Still alive, Bon."

"Not for long." Stefan said. He snarled at his older brother, the traitor of his Goddess. "I smell that whore on you. Still playing with my leftovers, Damon?"

The old Damon would've balled his fists and charged at Stefan for that comment but this Damon didn't give a rat's ass about Elena's dignity. She forked that over when she seduced him but he was protecting her even if that reason was that Bonnie wouldn't lose her soul.

"Bonnie, can you hear me?" Damon shouted. He knew that he needed to get through to her no matter what.

"I hear you loud and clear."

"Not you, asshole. I want to talk to my Bonnie. I want to talk to the one whose body you're possessing not the piece of shit that has to do its dirty work by occupying someone else. That makes you a dick and I fucking hate dicks."

Bonnie balled her fists at his words and her green eyes quickly bled black. She clenched her jaw in anger as she glanced towards Tyler. "ABONINATION, KILL THAT VAMPIRE."

Tyler nodded towards Bonnie and changed, shifting his form into that of a large wolf. Growling, he ran towards Damon only to plunge into an invisible barrier. The unseen wall vibrated and burned his nose forcing him back with a pitiful whine. He limped back and changed, shifting back into his human form once more.

"Goddmanit!" Tyler shouted rubbing his nose. His healing abilities kicked in, healing the skin that had been scorched off.

A very pissed off Bonnie walked carefully towards the imperceptible barricade and ran her fingers along it hissing in displeasure as the tips of her fingers sizzled. She forced her hand back and Stefan came to her side offering up his blood as amends.

"Drink my Goddess. It will heal you."

He bit into his wrist producing blood and she skimmed her pouty lips along the wound, licking the blood that had welled up there. A pleasurable groan escaped Stefan's lips and Damon turned his head away from the scene. It was bad enough that he had to see them together but seeing them sharing blood angered him.

He turned back around to see a malicious smile from Bonnie as she ran a hand through her curly locks.

"Well played Morgana. This is credible to slow me down from wreaking havoc against you!"

Morgana walked up from behind Damon and looked in despair as she saw the demon smiling at her. "I take no pleasure in this game you have created, Darkness. Its ruin echoes in the people you play with."

Bonnie sighed and threw a ball of energy at the wall but it dissipated upon impact. Frustrated, Bonnie created another one, bigger than the last, and threw it at the wall but gained the same result. Morgana sighed and then ushered Elena back into the house. Bonnie kept her obsidian eyes on the doppelgänger and smiled unnaturally.

"You will pay my dear doppelgänger." Bonnie whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>Morgana led Elena back to the sofa and she watched as the doppelgänger slumped ungracefully in the sofa, her plum dress wrinkled from the night's many activities. She watched as the red headed witch gave her a look over.<p>

"Stay here child. The demon wants your head and will do anything to get to you." Morgana said as she made her way back to the front door where Damon was standing.

The brunette sighed and put her head in her hands, closing her eyes as she took in what was happening around her. The night wasn't supposed to happen like this. She was supposed to go to the Lockwood Ball and dance a dance with Damon and be normal. Sure, she had wanted to get Stefan back but thanks to Bonnie, she couldn't do that. The witch was hell-bent on seeing her head on a pike for all the things that she had done to her.

"Elena…" A voice whispered.

Elena's eyes opened snapped open and she looked around trying to find the source of the voice.

"Hello?"

"Elena…." The voice whispered again. This time Elena knew she wasn't crazy. She obviously heard the voice again and it was beckoning her to it.

"Hello? Who are you?"

"Elena…" The brunette got up and ignoring the standoff outside, she followed the sound of the voice as she made her way towards the kitchen. She got to the barely used kitchen and looked around seeing no one there. Dejected, Elena moved to leave when she heard the voice again.

"Elena…"

She whipped her head around again to see a shadow move just out of the corner of her eye.

"Please tell me what you want!" She shouted, a little frightened. At her words, the walls and the floor pooled with blood. The white surface stained red as it continued to flow from an unknown source. She watched with horror as it puddled around her, disenabling her to escape. Fear racked her body as a figure rose up from the blood in front of her.

She looked on as the figure stood in front of her still covered in blood. The blood receded from the person and she gazed on as she came face to face with herself. Her twin had a nasty smile on her face as she eyed Elena.

"….Damon! Morgana! Help!" Elena screamed. The splitting image of her walked menacingly towards her still wearing that smile on her face. In her hand appeared a sharp kitchen knife and Elena tried to get away from her only to realize she was frozen to the spot.

"Damon!" Elena called but no one came. The doppelgänger sobbed immensely as her twin came within arm's reach of her and raised the knife in the air. Elena watched as her evil twin's brunette hair darkened to black before her eyes. Her olive skin darkened just a shade or two and she shrunk about half a foot. Her facial features began to shift while her chocolate doe eyes faded into emerald green. The brunette cried even harder when she realized she was standing face to face with the woman that currently wanted her head.

"Bonnie! Why are you doing this?" Elena sobbed. "This isn't you, none of it is!"

"This is a taste dear Elena for I soon will have your still beating heart in my hands." Bonnie laughed manically as she plunged the knife straight into Elena's heart. Elena could only look on as she gurgled on the blood that had collected in her throat and collapsed to the floor dead.

* * *

><p>Damon looked on as they held their standoff. <em>Something was off<em>, Damon thought as he watched the creature that inhabited Bonnie's body. It had started pacing back and forth just before the barrier and something akin to curiosity was plastered on its face. A gut wrenching scream from inside the house broke Damon away from his thoughts and he raced towards the sound leaving Morgana to follow behind him.

Damon raced towards the living room only to find Elena holding her head in anguish as she screamed relentlessly. He kneeled down to her level and grabbed her by the shoulders preventing her from moving around. He grabbed her head forcing the brunette to look at him.

"Elena, what's wrong?"

"In my head, get her out!" Elena bawled.

"Who is in your head?" Damon asked before he was unceremoniously scooted to the side by Morgana. She took Elena's face in her hands and breathed deeply.

"What is it saying?" Morgan asked.

It took Elena a couple of seconds to get control of her voice before she answered. "That my sins are too greatly stained with blood. That I deserve to die; she wants my heart."

Morgana patted Elena's head motherly and she whispered a few words. All of a sudden, the pain Elena felt in her head and her heart was gone and she looked up to see Morgana and Damon clearly. "It was just a dream."

"No child. It is more than a dream. It is Darkness trying to get you to surrender."

Damon grew angry at the words. He raced towards the door and walked out angrily stopping only at the place where the barrier separated them from him.

"Listen, you fucking dick! Give me Bonnie back! She is mine and no one takes what's mine, bastard."

He watched as a smile appeared on Bonnie's face as if she was enjoying an inside joke of some sort. She paced back and forth in front of him before stopping to look him up and down. She snapped her fingers at Marcus beckoning him to come. When he didn't move, Stefan walked over to him and grabbed his arm and threw him to Bonnie's feet.

"Next time you come when she says so the first time." Stefan warned. He gave a curt nod to his Goddess and was rewarded with a smile.

"I see." Bonnie vaguely said. "I see it now."

"Witch!" Damon called to the house. Something was very wrong and it was not a good sign when the demon in Bonnie's body smiled.

Said witch in question walked up to the door, her green and brown cloak flowing behind her as she quickly arrived followed by a quivering and haggard looking Elena. The all watched as the scene in front of them unfolded.

Bonnie bent down towards Marcus and smiled at him, her black eyes faded back to her emerald green. "Stand up Marcus Gillman."

The bald headed man nervously collected himself and stood up on his feet his eyes never leaving the ground. "Yes, Master?" He asked tautly.

"I need your help, Marcus. Would you dutifully help your Goddess, your Master?"

"I…I…wo…would."

She placed her fingers under his chin and made him look at her, his muddy brown eyes tried hard to not make eye contact with her. She graciously put her arms on his shoulders and turned him around making him face the three on the other side of the barrier. She suddenly released him and started to circle around him, her skirt flowing behind her. A large black crown appeared upon her head and her outfit changed before their eyes. It was no longer the two piece but a regal gown that flowed to the ground and behind her. The white gown was cut low showing off her heavy bosom and it clung to her figure. The trim of it was gold encrusted with rubies and onyxes and her smile widen as she moved.

Bonnie stopped circling him and faced the three with a hand around Marcus' shoulders. Nodding to Stefan, he moved behind them, his green eyes alit with passion and obedience.

"Marcus, please…give me your still beating heart."

Marcus' eyes widen as he turned towards Bonnie with fear on his face. He tried to move away from her but was held in place by Stefan.

"No…please!" The man shouted but his pleas fell on deaf ears as Bonnie removed her arm and faced him with an iniquitous smile.

"You have served me well." She said before she created a ball of energy in her hand and forced it into the pleading man's chest. Marcus' screams filled the quiet night as she grabbed ahold of his heart and pulled it clean out from under his ribcage. She chuckled as she watched the life from his eyes go out and Stefan discarded his body to the ground like it was a rag doll he no longer wanted to play with.

The crowd gasped as they watched Bonnie or the thing inside of her pulled out the still beating heart and Carol turned around and emptied the contents of her stomach next to her. Tyler held his mother's hair as she vomited at the gruesome act and he silently cursed to himself.

Katherine flipped her hair back behind her ear and shrugged. She had seen Bonnie do worse to Lucy and her coven and ripping a man's heart out of his chest was nothing new to her. Her blue eyes sadden as she watched Stefan's eyes darkened in lust as he watched Bonnie. Stefan was hers and seeing him fawn over the witch made her mad and sad at the same time. God, she hoped Damon could kill the witch.

Damon's artic blue eyes widen as he saw Bonnie kill a man right before his eyes. Sure, he had done it many times himself but seeing Bonnie do it made him feel all wrong inside. She was pure, a witch connected to nature. She wasn't designed for this and seeing her lick the dripping blood off her hands made him want to heave even though he was a vampire and blood play was his biggest turn on.

Elena gasped in shock and covered her mouth with her hands on instinct. She had seen death too many times but seeing Bonnie kill someone was unreal. Seeing her ex best friend smile in contentment at the heart made her want to vomit just like Mayor Lockwood did. She turned towards Morgana whose face held an unreadable expression.

"What have you done?" She said though her voice carried a hint of fear.

Bonnie stopped admiring the heart and turned towards the three. Above them, lightening lit up the night sky and thunder boomed eerily making the witch laugh.

"What have I done? Oh you already know old one."

They all watched as the blood from the heart trickled down Bonnie's outstretched arm to her chest staining the white dress in its wake. The blood seemed to pool everywhere and within seconds turned her once white dress into a deep red. Shocking everyone, the dark witch threw the heart at the invisible wall and watched with glee as the heart caught fire and shattered the barrier to everyone's surprise.

"Game on." Bonnie said and dark tendrils shot out from the ground and headed towards the three. With a wave of her hand, Morgana shot a ball of white light that dissolved the vines. More shot out from the ground and headed towards them again only to be stopped by the white light. Morgana pushed the two back into the house and followed, closing the door behind her.

"What are we going to do?" Elena asked fearfully. She picked up the hem of her dress and ran into the living room.

"Vampyre, get ready to use the blade." Morgana said watching the door.

Without warning, the windows to the Boarding House had shattered and Damon quickly grabbed the two women and forced them down to the floor using his body as a shield. As soon as the rain of glass stopped, Damon quickly got up and sped towards the coffee table where the weathered box lay. Slightly hesitating, Damon licked his lips and gazed on as the Gaelic symbols seemed to glow at his presence. He ran his fingers along the surface and felt the symbols burn. The box opened on its own accord and revealed the blade that hit had held.

Damon picked up the jewel encrusted dagger and it vibrated in his hand before it stopped. He glanced at Morgana who Elena was helping up and she nodded at him. He slipped it in the inside of his jacket before the front door blew open revealing Bonnie and Stefan.

Bonnie's face was pinched back as she looked on at the three. Right before she ordered Katherine and Tyler to stay back should they try to escape, a force shot up through her body and she collapsed to her knees before Stefan rushed to her side. The energy clawed at her soul before it stopped leaving her very pissed off. She eyed them and wondered how his rag tag group of supernaturals had eluded her for so long.

"Nowhere left to run now. Now we play my show." Bonnie said. She eyed Damon and gave him a once over before her attention focused on the two women whose presence left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Stefan, dear…" Bonnie said as she turned her attention towards her Consort. He nodded and vamped out. He sped towards the women but was momentarily distracted by Damon who had sped towards him and knocked him out of the way only deterring him slightly. The vampire recovered and grabbed Damon by the neck sending him flying across the room. He snarled and moved towards Elena but was once again pushed aside by Damon. The two fought neither one backing down. While the vampires were occupied, Bonnie tried slipping away only to find herself stuck in the spot she was at. She looked down and saw that she stood on an old Gaelic symbol.

"Algiz…pretty smart old one." Bonnie said as she eyed the symbol that resembled a pitchfork. The symbol stopped her movements but it did not completely hinder her, which she made sure of.

She eyed the fight lazily and wondered why Stefan was having a hard time defeating Damon. He was chalk full of power from feeding off of her but it seemed that Damon had leveled up somehow making him stand toe to toe with her consort. Frustrated, she mentally called to Katherine and Tyler and a gleeful smile appeared on her face. She would be free in no time.

* * *

><p>Outside, Katherine and Tyler paced around awaiting orders from Bonnie. Tyler was making sure his mom didn't see the corpse when he and Katherine grabbed their heads at the same time. Bonnie's demonic voice rang throughout their head barking orders at them.<p>

"_LISTEN TO MY SUMMONS. BOTH OF YOU ARE ORDERED TO KILL ELENA AND THE WTICH MORGANA. NOW!" _The voice said, booming.

As soon as the voice disappeared, Tyler looked at Katherine who looked annoyed.

"Tyler, what's happening?" Carol asked. Her peach dress was wrinkled and dirtied as she sat on the ground.

"Bonnie, it, wants us to fight." Tyler said dejected. Carol stood up and wrapped her arms around him. She couldn't tell him to say no because in disobeying Bonnie meant certain death for both of them and for the townspeople.

"Be careful." She said. He nodded at her and turned to the vampire who looked irritated at the scene.

"How touching." Katherine sarcastically said and received nasty looks from the both of them. "If this makes us late for our summons and I end up getting burned because of this, I'm taking it all out on you."

Tyler rolled his eyes and together they sped towards the house. Upon arriving through the hole made by Bonnie, they looked around and saw Bonnie smiling as she watched Damon and Stefan fight. Bonnie beckoned Katherine towards her while she directed Tyler towards Morgana and Elena. Morgana grabbed Elena's hand and tried to run towards another room when she was stopped by Tyler appearing in front of them.

"Tyler, move." Elena said.

"I can't. I'm ordered to kill you and if doing so save my mom and everyone else from dying, then your death is needed, Elena."

Vamping out, Tyler lunged towards them but was propelled back by Morgana. He recovered quickly and sped towards them again only to be propelled away from them once more. The hybrid got back up and changed into his wolf form, snarling at the two. He charged forward only to whine and howl with pain as Morgana sent him an aneurysm to halt him.

As Tyler changed back, he fell to his knees and gripped his head in pain as she popped his blood vessels over and over again until he emitted one last cry of agony as he succumbed to the numbness of unconsciousness. Pleased with her work, Morgana grabbed Elena and headed to the next room which was empty. She let go of Elena's hand and the brunette ran a hand throughout her hair.

"What do we do now?" She asked. She couldn't believe that Tyler would actually try to kill her.

"You are going to stay here." Morgana said. She waved her hands in the air and the noise of the vampires fighting was drowned out. The red headed witch looked once more at Elena and sighed. "The seal won't last for very long. I need to distract her."

Elena protested but the Gaelic witch paid no heed to her. She had a responsibility and she intended to do just that. Morgana moved to walk out of the room when she was suddenly thrown into the far wall behind her. She landed on the floor in a crumbled heap and Elena hurriedly went to check up on her. She was bleeding from a wound on her temple and she helped the witch to her feet only to be thrown away from her as well.

"Old one, you are getting too old for these games. Surrender." Bonnie spat as she strolled casually into the room followed by Katherine who obviously didn't want to be there.

Elena groaned and tried to stand on her feet but she couldn't move them at all. Bonnie flicked her wrist and invisible strings wrapped around her wrist and the brunette winced as they dug into her flesh. They wrapped themselves together above her head, leaving her no chance to escape.

"I will not." Morgana said. She stared intensely at the blonde behind Bonnie. Katherine felt her head exploding with horrific pain as she fell to her knees. A terrible scream left past her lips as she crumbled to the floor unconscious. Bonnie glanced back at Katherine and smirked at Morgana.

"Nice. You may have your uses. Join me."

Morgana laughed as she got to her feet. "You are the unclean one, one who is supposed to be under the Earth in hell. I would never join you."

"Fine, be like that." Bonnie said angrily as she snapped her fingers. Elena let out a terrible scream as a circle of black fire surrounded her. The flames licked her flesh, searing the olive skin. Morgana moved towards her but was thrown forcefully into the wall behind her rendering her unconscious. Inside her soul, Elena was burning. The fire peeled through her skin sinking through flesh and bone and she could do nothing except scream.

"Damon!" Elena cried as the burning got worse.

Bonnie became angry at the mention of Damon's name from Elena's lips. She was the reason for everything and she had the audacity to cry for his help? "You dare call his name out while I'm here? After all the shit you've done to me, you intend to do more as I stand in front of you? Burn, you fucking whore!"

Elena's screams grew worse as the fire continued to sear her body. Bonnie looked on in glee as the brunette cried out bloody murder from the inferno coursing throughout her. There was almost nothing in comparison to what she was feeling from the doppelgänger's painful torture.

"Bonnie, stop it now!" Damon called from the doorway. He stepped over Katherine's still body and he wondered if she was dead. If she was then he would be glad beyond words.

The dark witch spun on her heel to face the vampire that had caused her world to turn upside down. She gazed on at his torn tuxedo and his windswept midnight black hair. "Hmm, it seems that my Consort lost. Figures. I guess nothing really doesn't compare to the original. Have you come to witness Elena's demise?"

"Release Elena." He said calmly even though her piercing screams were hard to ignore.

"And why should I do that? She deserves this even though this is merciful compared to what she inflicted to me. She ruined my life and I am repaying the favor!" She yelled. The echo of it bounced off the walls and had an eerily demonic undertone to it. "Like my handiwork, Damon? That fire burns her soul. Don't you care about that?"

Damon moved further into the room and stared into her green eyes that had madness etched into them. "I don't care about her. I only care about your soul. I know for a fact that it glows pure white. I don't want her blood dirtying up yours. You're all I care about."

After a second or two, Damon watched as Bonnie silently waved her hand and the fire that was around Elena died out leaving a heavily sobbing Elena behind her. Damon stared at Bonnie and cautiously walked over to Bonnie. When she didn't respond, he wrapped his arms around her embracing her in a tight hug.

"Goddamnit, Bonnie. Fight this, now! After all we've been through, you're not going to lose to some otherworld dick." Damon said.

Something snapped inside Bonnie and he felt himself being thrown forcefully into the wall behind him. The impact was so hard that Damon went clearly through the wall and landed on the floor in the study. Recovering quickly, he stood on his feet only to be brought to his knees by a powerful aneurysm.

Through blurry eyes, he watched as the demon in Bonnie's body walked through the hole. Her black eyes stared angrily at him as she relentlessly popped all of his blood vessels over and over again. "You don't get to tell me anything. I AM MADNESS, the personification of evil and destruction! People bow to me and I am worshipped. You don't me anything to me, not at all!"

The fury of her words shook the whole house. Books fell off their shelves and objects crashed to the ground while Bonnie balled her fists in rage. Damon growled as the pain became almost too much to bear and he was losing consciousness quickly. "I mean a lot to you than you realize. I know you can't forgive me but I don't want your soul to suffer because of me. I will always love you, Bon. Even if you destroy me, I'll never stop loving you, little witch."

Damon felt his world fade into black before the pain suddenly stopped. He shook his head in order to wave off the blurriness and was greeted with a sobbing, green eyed Bonnie. She sunk to her knees and held Damon's face with her own trembling fingers.

"Damon…" Bonnie began but was cut short with a feverish kiss from Damon. She leaned into the kiss and pulled back staring into his crystal blue eyes. "Damon, I don't have much time. I can only contain it for so long."

"Fight, Bon." Damon urged, kissing her chastely on her temple.

"I'm trying! But he's so strong, powerful even for me. It's inside of me, a part of me. Do you have the blade Morgana gave you?"

Damon reached into his torn tuxedo jacket and pulled out the jewel encrusted dagger. The blade was blood stained and Damon could see runes craved into the blade. The second it was pulled out of his pocket, the same force from before shot though her body and vibrated across her, making her scream.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" He asked seeing her in pain. He reached out to hold her but she pushed his hand away.

"The pure magic of the blade is hurting the demon. It can't stand the purity, he wants to destroy it." She said panting as the pain died down. She stared at him, her green eyes boring into his blue ones. "Damon, please, get rid of it. It'll kill you all."

"How?"

"Kill me. Stab me with that dagger. It'll drive out the demon and send it back to hell."

Damon pushed away from her and stood up on his feet. "It'll kill you. I thought Morgana said, it'll free you?"

"It will free me. Free me from its clutches. When I embraced Madness, I signed my own death ticket. When it fuses with you, it becomes you. You can only be freed of it in death."

Damon shook his head. "I just got you back. I can't, _won't _lose you again."

Bonnie got up and grabbed Damon by the arm. "Damon, you have to. It's the only way."

"No its not. We always find some way to do the impossible. We can find the answer to this too but I won't kill you, I can't." Damon stroked her cheek with his free hand, reveling in the familiar feel of her. She was asking him to do the impossible and he couldn't do it. She meant too much to him, the love of his immortal life. "I can't do this without you." He said near tears.

"Damon…" Bonnie started but grabbed her head in pain. He reached out to embrace her but she threw him away from her with sheer power. He groaned as he flew into the bookshelf making the shelf tumble over him. He punched through the wood and straightened out only to see Bonnie with black eyes glare at him.

"Did you think that you could contain me, the embodiment of Darkness and Madness? How little you think of me, vampyre! I'll crush you bit by bit, you who has only spent two centuries walking this realm. I am forever!" Damon felt the bones in his left arm shatter and he roared in pain. The dagger he was holding dropped out of his hand and fell to the floor in front of him.

In front of his eyes, Damon watched as Bonnie's eyes changed back to green and her face was clinched in pain as she grabbed her head as she sunk to her knees. "Back, Demon! This is my body and I control you. I am the keeper of the balance and I say it is time to go back to the hell you crawled out of! Damon, please do it." Bonnie pleaded as she looked into Damon's eyes.

He didn't want to do this, it wasn't fair. He had achieved happiness and then he fucked it all up in one night. It wasn't fair! Slowly, he reached down and grabbed the dagger with his good arm and kneeled down in front of Bonnie. She stared at him with tear filled eyes as he raised the dagger.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Don't be."

With strength he didn't wish he had, Damon plunged the dagger into Bonnie's stomach. A gasp passed Bonnie's lips as she felt the cool blade impale her. Tears formed in both of their eyes as blood pooled from the wound coating Damon's hand with it. Around them, a dark shadow formed around Bonnie's body as she collapsed backwards. He hurriedly moved and caught her in his lap before she hit the ground. The shadow let out a horrendous wailing screech as it poured out of her body and dissipated into thin air. The black crown that sat atop of her head disappeared along with the shadow making a hissing noise as it faded.

"It's gone. I'm free." She said breathlessly.

"I'm going to fix this babe." Damon said as bit into his wrist. Blood pooled from the wound but as he brought it to Bonnie's lips, the wound healed and the blood disappeared.

"You can't heal me Damon. As long as I am alive, it can claim me again. Besides, the spirits won't allow it. Stefan gave me his blood earlier but it is rendered useless now. My permanent death is my punishment. I went against the laws of nature and I must pay the price."

Damon held her in his arms and felt her skin get colder and colder with each breath. "Fuck them, Bon. I meant what I said. I won't live without you."

"Live Damon. Pro…protect the town in my place. Plea…please live." She whispered. She didn't have much time left and he knew it. Her heart was slowing down and it brought tears to his glass colored eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bonnie. I never meant to hurt you." Damon said as tears began to pour down his pale cheeks.

"Shh..." She breathed. "I know."

He quieted down and smiled, even approaching death she had to be sassy.

"Heart beats fast…colors and promises…." She started. He grabbed her tiny, chilly hands and placed a kiss on each of them before setting down carefully on her chest. He kept holding them, and nuzzled her cheek.

"How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall?" He sang quietly.

"Bu...But watching you…stand alone… all of doubts sud…suddenly goes away somehow…"

"I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years."

Bonnie gripped his hands that were embracing hers and brought it to her lips before placing them back on her chest. "And I'll lo…love you for a thou…thousand more."

He felt her grip on his hands slack and heard her heartbeat slow to a stop. She felt cold in his embrace and he shook her gently. "Bonnie?"

When she didn't respond, Damon scared shook her again. "Bonnie?"

Again he got no answer and Damon grew frantic. "No, Bonnie! Please open your eyes! Oh god no!" He shook her cold body." No Bon. You are not dead. You hear me, you are not dead!"

A hand appeared on his shoulder and he turned his head around to see Morgana looking at him with sad blues eyes. "She has passed on."

Damon angrily shoved her hand away from his shoulder. "She is not dead!"

Morgana moved away from him and watched with teary eyes as Damon bit into his wrist and placed the wound in her mouth. "Screw Emily and everyone else. I won't leave you."

He watched as the blood pooled around her mouth. He waited for a few minutes but her body and her heart didn't respond to his vampiric blood. He pulled her closer to him and ran his now healed arm along her cheek feeling the icy skin under his fingertips. Damon openly sobbed and held the witch tighter towards him.

"BONNIE!"

* * *

><p>Elena stood in front of the open double doors watching the sun rise. The darkness that had encircled the town had been lifted and revealed a perfectly shining day. Tears ran down her cheek because the day was far from perfect. Her best friend was dead and nothing could bring her back. Caroline was sobbing in the other room trying to be consoled by Tyler who had woken up to a splitting headache and a near destroyed house.<p>

When Elena had gained consciousness after Morgana had freed and healed her, she broke down after seeing Damon holding a lifeless Bonnie in the next room. The two women couldn't get Damon to release her, Damon saying that he promised her he would live. It had been five hours since Damon had retreated with Bonnie to his room and no one had seen him since.

Elena felt a presence and she looked back to see Morgana come up beside her. "How is Damon?" Elena asked.

"He will not come down. He says that he does not want to see any 'fucked up witches' now." The redheaded replied.

"And Katherine?"

"Your mirror image has left as soon as she found out that Bonnie had passed on."

Elena didn't blink an eye to Katherine fleeing. She had blamed them for getting imprisoned and she knew the vampire wanted to disappear as quickly as possible. "I can't believe Bonnie is gone. We grew up together, we were sisters." Elena said as tears began to form.

Morgana patted her back. "Death was the only way Bonnie could be free from the Darkness. As I am told by Damon, she begged him.

"Will he be all right?" She asked.

"Child, I think he will. He just needs time, one of which he had plenty of."

Upstairs, Damon couldn't tear his eyes away from Bonnie as he laid on his bed, her eyes closed and her heart, still. Her heart didn't beat the way it did when she was peacefully slumbering and he craved just even one more minute with her. She was his sun and his moon and without her, he didn't want to live. But he had promised his little witch that he would live for her sake and he didn't want to break anymore promises to her. He did once and he had paid the price for it.

Downstairs, he could hear Caroline sobbing and he could hear Elena and Morgana conversing. He didn't want to see any of them right now. They didn't matter to him like Bonnie did. She could verbally spar with him and didn't take his shit no matter how much he threatened her. He walked over to where she laid and he grabbed her cold hand, placing a kiss on it. He had made up his mind. He would live on and protect the town because that was what his little witch wanted and who was he to deny Bonnie. He would see her one day and when that day came, he didn't want her to chastise him…he only wanted to see her smile.

**-The End**

**A/N: Thank you all for reading my story. I hope it you enjoyed reading it as I have had writing it. As always I would love to hear what everyone thought of it. **

**Bamon Forever, Infrena. **


End file.
